Sabre des Dunes I Fanfiction Goblin Slayer
by HunterShadows
Summary: SUIVEZ LES AVENTURES DU GUERRIER DU DÉSERT DANS LE MONDE SANS PITIÉ DU GOBLIN SLAYER. Un jeune guerrier venant du pays des dunes arrive à la ville frontalière. Après deux ans d'entrainement et d'études, il est enfin prêt. La route a été longue, et elle l'est encore il affrontera les sbires des dieux sombres voir pire.( début durant le tome 5 ligth novel et le chapitre 43 manga)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

**1.1**

Les trois gobelins avaient encerclé le guerrier, l'un avait une dague, un autre un gourdin et enfin le dernier tenait une lance. Le jeune épéiste du désert tenait fermement son cimeterre à deux mains, en essayant de ne pas trembler.

Et d'un coup, tout s'enchaîna très vite : le premier gobelin porta un coup avec son poignard, le guerrier lui faucha le bras d'un coup de sabre avant de lui trancher la gorge. Les deux ennemis restant se jetèrent ensemble sur l'épéiste, celui armé d'un gourdin tenta de lui briser le genou droit tandis que son congénère essaya de lui transpercer la cuisse gauche. Les deux nabots à la peau verdâtre pensaient que cette attaque coordonnée clouerait le guerrier au sol, et qu'une fois au sol ils n'auraient plus eu qu'à le déchiqueter vivant.

Cette stratégie, fut la preuve que malgré leur apparence les gobelins étaient capable d'intelligence, mais elle en démontra également la limite. En effet, le guerrier se déroba aux yeux de ses assaillants d'un pas de côté rapide, et se retrouva dans le dos du gobelin au gourdin. Avant même que le petit monstre vert ne le réalise, le guerrier du désert l'avait décapité.

L'épéiste ne s'arrêta pas, il effectua un nouveau pas digne d'un danseur et se rapprocha du gobelin au javelot en un éclair. Le monstre tenta de le transpercer, mais le guerrier plaqua la plante de sa botte sur la hampe de son arme et appuya dessus d'un coup sec. Déséquilibré, le gobelin s'étala sur le sol, le guerrier du désert n'hésita pas et le transperça de son sabre, le clouant sur place.

L'épéiste épuisé, poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, avant de s'appuyer sur son arme toujours fichée dans le dos de la créature verte. Mais c'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit de pas lourds derrière lui, il se retourna juste avant d'être percuté par une massue large comme un tronc d'arbre. Une côte…deux côtes se brisèrent sous le choc, avant que le guerrier n'aille s'écraser contre un arbre.

En face du guerrier se dressait à présent un énorme gobelin haut de presque deux mètres, armé d'une massue en bois cerclée de métal. Le colosse contempla les dépouilles de ses camarades, une lueur haineuse enflamma son regard. En rugissant il se jeta droit sur le guerrier impuissant et désarmé.

**1.2**

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, il était en sueur, la respiration haletante. Il n'était plus dans la forêt, à présent il était assis dans un chariot qui cahotait sur une route de campagne. Le chariot était bâché, le guerrier y était allongé, entouré d'une multitude de sacs et caisses de marchandises venant droit des déserts d'orient. Sa tête était callée contre un sac sûrement rempli d'épices.

Le guerrier du désert se redressa en s'étirant gaiement, avant de se masser les tempes et les yeux endoloris par son réveil brutal. Il avait encore fait ce cauchemar, ou plutôt s'était-il une fois de plus remémoré sa mésaventure avec des gobelins.

Le jeune homme venait des déserts de l'est, là où le sable remplace la terre et l'eau est si rare qu'il faut l'économiser précieusement. C'est aussi là-bas que vivaient des clans de guerriers et de pillards féroces qu'on appelait « Fils des sables », « Diables des dunes » etc… L'épéiste venait d'un clan appelé Le Lion du Soleil, dont les membres en plus d'être de féroces guerriers, étaient également des marchands réputés pour amener leur marchandise jusque dans les capitales de pays éloignés.

C'est justement durant un voyage de commerce, vers la capitale d'un royaume de l'ouest, que l'épéiste avait été attaqué par des gobelins. Il n'avait dû son salut qu'à l'intervention providentielle d'un aventurier qui traquait les petits démons dans les environs. Grâce à lui, l'épéiste avait pu quitter la forêt et rentrer chez lui sain et sauf.

L'appel de son oncle qui conduisait le chariot, tira le jeune homme des brumes du réveil :

« Hé Fiston ! On arrive à la ville frontalière.

L'oncle de l'épéiste, un homme à la barbe noire broussailleuse et à la carrure d'armoire à glace, avait appelé son neveu de sa voix bourrue.

-Vraiment ?

Le guerrier du désert se leva pour voir la destination tant attendue de la caravane marchande. Au bout de la route se dressait la ville frontalière occidentale du royaume dont la guilde d'aventuriers était réputée. En effet de nombreux membres de la guilde étaient du rang Argent, soit le plus haut niveau pour des aventuriers indépendants.

-Ta destination, c'est bien la guilde de cette ville, cher neveu ?

Le jeune homme répondit d'un simple signe de tête.

**1.3**

L'épéiste était effectivement venu dans cette ville pour s'y installer et s'y enregistrer en tant qu'aventurier. Son oncle et les marchands de son clan avaient acheté un bâtiment i ans. Ils l'avaient rénové et transformé en une sorte d'auberge d'étape pour leur clan. C'est dans cette auberge que l'épéiste allait s'installer en tant qu'aventurier, cela avait réglé la question du logement et du loyer une fois installé en ville.

Le guerrier du désert retourna à l'arrière du chariot, et rassembla ses affaires. Dans une cage juste à côté de lui un petit cri se fit entendre et l'épéiste vit deux yeux jaunes familiers le scruter.

-Tu es réveillé mon beau ? Demanda-t-il en retirant le voile qui couvrait la cage.

A l'intérieur se trouvait Oull, son hibou grand-duc au plumage et aux yeux brillants. C'était le plus fidèle compagnon de l'épéiste depuis son enfance, il aurait donc été impensable qu'il ne l'emmène pas avec lui.

Dix minutes plus tard la caravane entra en ville, avant de s'arrêter à l'auberge du clan. L'épéiste aida son oncle à décharger ses marchandises, puis rassembla ses effets personnels, ainsi que son hibou et les monta dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué.

La pièce en question avait pour seuls meubles, une table, une armoire et un futon. Le guerrier ne s'embarrassa pas de la simplicité du mobilier, il avait vécu dans moins confortable que ça.

Il commença par libérer son ami à plumes de sa cage en osier. Très heureux d'être enfin libre de ses mouvements le rapace battit joyeusement des ailes, il s'envola pour aller de percher sur l'armoire. Percevant la frustration de son camarade, l'épéiste lui dit :

-Ne t'en fais pas camarade, tu pourras bientôt sortir te dégourdir les ailes. Laisse-moi juste ranger mes affaires et préparer mon matériel. »

L'épéiste joignit le geste à la parole et déballa ses affaires, avant de les ranger dans l'armoire et la commode de la chambre. Cette première partie de ses bagages était composée de vêtements, la seconde constituait l'équipement d'aventurier de l'épéiste.

Son armure se composait d'une cotte de mailles, et d'un pourpoint en cuir pour le torse. Complété par deux paires de protections en cuir, pour les avants bras et les jambes, renforcé avec des pièces de métal. Et enfin un casque en acier protégeant tout le crâne, enroulé dans un turban de couleur rouge sombre.

Les armes de l'épéiste se résumaient à un cimeterre, un arc et une arme de jet en acier appelé katar. Cette arme, qui se lançait comme un boomerang, avait des lames incurvées, faisant penser aux hélices d'un moulin.

L'arc était de taille moyenne, et était composé de deux courbes au lieu d'une seule. Le cimeterre quant à lui était forgé en acier de damas, et son tranchant était recouvert d'étranges gravures.

Le guerrier vérifia tout cela une dernière fois, puis il enfila son armure, attacha son sabre dans le dos et glissa son katar dans un étui à sa ceinture. Il laissa son arc et ses flèches sur place, décidant de ne les prendre qu'en cas de réelle nécessité. Enfin prêt, l'épéiste appela son hibou qui vint se percher sur son épaule et quitta l'auberge pour se diriger vers le bâtiment de la guilde.

**1.4**

L'épéiste souriait de toutes ses dents. Il avait passé deux ans à se préparer pour ce jour et à présent il était prêt : il allait devenir un aventurier. Mais tandis qu'il remontait la rue en direction de la guilde, une voix familière résonna dans son esprit :

« C'est donc le grand jour gamin ! Toi et moi allons enfin entrer dans la cour des grands !

Le guerrier ne répondit à la phrase que par la pensée, car il savait que personne d'autre ne l'avait entendu.

C'est exact Sable, on va pouvoir se mettre au travail.

Le jeune homme vit alors la silhouette sableuse et fantomatique du djinn apparaitre à ses côtés. Cet esprit du désert suivait l'épéiste depuis son enfance, et depuis toujours il semblait être le seul à pouvoir le distinguer, bien que certains mages et autres lanceurs de sort expérimentés aient déjà réussi à sentir sa présence. Mais autrement le djinn était le seul à pouvoir décider si le commun des mortels pouvait le voir ou non.

Donc en dépit de son apparence, et de sa taille avoisinant les 2 mètres, aucun passant ne remarqua la présence du djinn. Malgré tout cela n'empêchait pas certaines personnes de dévisager le guerrier. Son accoutrement, son physique et surtout son rapace, attiraient quelque peu l'attention. L'épéiste, âgé de 17 ans avait déjà une stature et une musculature dignes d'un adulte. Cela venait de son entrainement intensif au combat et du style de vie de son peuple, son affinité avec le hibou également. Pour les habitants des pays de l'ouest, cela-dit, un jeune homme accompagné d'un rapace de cette taille n'était pas habituel. L'épéiste ne prêta cependant pas attention aux regards des passants, et poursuivit son chemin.

Après dix bonnes minutes de marche, le guerrier arriva au bâtiment local de la guilde. Dès qu'il en passa la porte, plusieurs regards se braquèrent sur le nouveau venu. Rien d'anormal, une nouvelle tête se remarquait toujours à la guilde, surtout en pleine matinée.

-Les regards des occidentaux lorsqu'ils te voient m'étonnera toujours.

Souffla le djinn à l'oreille de son compagnon. L'épéiste répondit à cette remarque par un sourire silencieux.

**1.5**

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le comptoir, derrière lequel se tenait une jeune employée aux cheveux couleur blé et aux yeux dorés. Lorsqu'elle entendit l'épéiste, la réceptionniste leva les yeux. Son visage afficha un bref instant un aire surpris qu'elle s'empressa de remplacer par un sourire radieux.

-Bonjour ! Bienvenue à la guilde des aventuriers. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

-Je voudrais m'inscrire, s'il vous plait.

-Très bien. Il va falloir remplir ce document, savez-vous lire et écrire ?

L'épéiste acquiesça et remplit le document de sa plus belle écriture.

Nom : Guerrier du désert

Sexe

Âge

Caractéristiques physiques

Classe

Capacités…

etc.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé il tendit le papier à la jeune femme, elle relut le document et le guerrier lut en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. En dépit de son calme apparent, la jeune employée était impressionnée. Elle avait déjà été surprise par l'apparence de l'épéiste mais elle en lisant le document d'inscription, sa surprise grandit encore. L'âge du jeune homme, 17 ans, n'avait rien de si étonnant que ça, à première vue.

Mais lorsque l'on savait que l'âge habituel des débutants, était 15 ans on pouvait se poser quelques questions. Les capacités du jeune homme étaient vraiment surprenantes : en plus de ses attributs de guerrier et de ranger, il connaissait la magie. Evidement il arrivait que des aventuriers maîtrisent la magie en parallèle de leurs compétences principales. Mais seuls les rangs bronze voire argent possédaient un tel éventail de capacités.

La guilde classait les aventuriers selon 10 rangs :

Rang 10 : Porcelaine

Rang 9 : Obsidienne

Rang 8 : Acier

Rang 7 : Saphir

Rang 6 : Émeraude

Rang 5 : Rubis

Rang 4 : Bronze

Rang 3 : Argent

Rang 2 : Or

Rang 1 : Platine

Les deux rangs, les plus élevés n'avaient été atteints que par une poignée d'élus de légende, surtout les platines. Dans toute l'histoire on pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main, et ils n'intervenaient que pour des problèmes à l'échelle d'un pays.

Les rangs argent et bronze étaient des vétérans toujours actifs sur le terrain. Du rubis au saphir, c'étaient les niveaux intermédiaires, et enfin de l'acier à la porcelaine étaient les aventuriers débutants.

C'est tous ces détails, qui rendaient le profil du guerrier du désert si anormal aux yeux de la réceptionniste. Ce jeune homme était un débutant de 17 ans, et selon ses dires il avait des aptitudes équivalentes à un vétéran.

**1.6**

La jeune femme dévisagea longuement l'épéiste, puis elle dit d'un ton sévère :

-Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

Le guerrier, dans un premier temps surpris, comprit rapidement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce à quoi il répondit d'un ton bas et serein.

\- Je vous assure que je ne me moque pas de vous. Ce sont mes vraies capacités que j'ai mentionnées.

-Vraiment ? Vous pouvez utiliser la…magie des sables ? C'est une vraie magie au moins ?

-Oui, si vous préférez ça se rapproche du chamanisme.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas convaincue, elle se retourna et fit un signe à l'une de sa collègue assise un peu plus loin, une autre femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Cette dernière se leva et rejoignit le duo. L'épéiste déglutit, il n'aimait pas la façon dont la situation évoluait. La voix de sable se fit à nouveau entendre dans sa tête :

Cette femme est une prêtresse, elle sert le dieu suprême.

Le guerrier du désert ne répondit pas. Il connaissait le dieu suprême, le représentant de la loi et de la vérité. Mais le jeune homme ne savait pas ce que les ecclésiastiques à son service pouvaient réaliser comme miracle. Il ne voyait donc pas le but de la présence de cette femme. Son compagnon spectral répondit à sa question :

-Tu as oublié tes cours sur la théologie et les miracles. Les prêtres du dieu suprême peuvent lancer le miracle de détection du mensonge, autrement dit avec elle tu prouveras que tu dis la vérité.

Le guerrier se détendit à cette nouvelle. Les deux femmes échangeaient des murmures depuis plusieurs secondes. La prêtresse jetait des coups d'œil mauvais au guerrier du désert. Après presque deux minutes de discussion à voix basse, les deux femmes reportèrent leur attention sur l'épéiste. Leurs yeux, transperçaient littéralement le jeune homme.

La réceptionniste, se pencha par-dessus le comptoir avant de dire :

\- Je vais vous reposer la question. Avez-vous écrit des mensonges sur ce document, oui ou non ?

\- Non. Répondit l'épéiste du tac au tac. Je n'ai écrit que la vérité.

Un court silence s'ensuivit, la prêtresse avait fermé les yeux et semblait se concentrer. Elle serra un talisman représentant une épée et une balance, l'emblème de la justice. Une faible lueur illumina le talisman pendant quelques instants, avant de s'éteindre. L'observatrice rouvrit les yeux, elle fixa longuement le guerrier du désert, il put lire de la surprise sur son visage. De la sueur perlait sur son front. Enfin elle prit la parole :

\- Il dit la vérité.

**1.7**

La réceptionniste ouvrit des yeux ronds, le guerrier poussa un soupir de soulagement et Oull bâtit des ailes comme pour montrer sa satisfaction. Le djinn, quant à lui, manifesta son contentement par son habituel rire et son sourire fantomatique. Visiblement confuses et gênées d'avoir accusé, à tort, l'épéiste d'être un menteur, les deux femmes échangeaient des regards circonspects. La réceptionniste se racla la gorge et l'observatrice retourna à son propre bureau. Tripotant sa natte, la réceptionniste fuyait le regard du guerrier, finalement elle dit d'une voix basse :

\- Je suis désolée, mais les aventuriers débutants avec votre profil sont très rares et je préfère m'assurer que les menteurs soient démasqués le plus tôt possible.

\- Je comprends. Répondit simplement le guerrier du désert.

Il valait mieux, en effet, découvrir rapidement les aventuriers malhonnêtes. Sinon ils pouvaient rapidement devenir trop dangereux et causer de gros problèmes. Les employés de la guilde avaient donc la responsabilité de surveiller les aventuriers et de s'assurer de leur honnêteté. Or, en l'occurrence, le guerrier était innocent.

Après cet épisode quelque peu tendu, l'épéiste obtint enfin sa plaque d'aventurier en porcelaine. Sur ce petit objet, étaient gravées toutes les informations concernant son propriétaire. Avec cela la réceptionniste lui donna un ensemble de matériel basique : cordes, lanterne etc…

\- Très bien ! Vous voici aventurier de rang porcelaine ! Dit la jeune femme en affichant un sourire éclatant. En tant que tel vous-devriez commencer par de la chasse aux rats géants dans les égouts.

\- Et pour les chasses aux gobelins ? Demanda le guerrier du désert.

La réceptionniste eut une brève impression de déjà-vu avant de répondre :

Pour ça il vaut mieux attendre que vous soyez dans un groupe.

Le guerrier marqua une pause puis répondit :

-D 'accord. Est-ce que vous pourrez me prévenir lorsqu'un groupe de débutants se présentera pour une chasse aux gobelins ?

\- Et bien, c'est un peu inattendu comme demande mais oui. Dit calmement la jeune fonctionnaire.

Le guerrier du désert la remercia poliment, puis s'avança vers le tableau des annonces. La réceptionniste voulut lui demander pourquoi il n'allait pas voir le forgeron pour obtenir de l'équipement, mais elle comprit vite qu'il était déjà mieux équipé que la plupart des autres débutants.

Sur le tableau en bois, des dizaines d'annonces étaient affichées. Il y avait de tout, mais l'épéiste n'avait pas le temps de s'y intéresser. Il se dépêcha de trouver la quête qu'il cherchait, la chasse aux rats géants, et la décrocha. Le hibou poussa un petit cri d'enthousiasme. Il revint au comptoir et informa la guilde de son choix de quête. Une heure plus tard le guerrier du désert, descendait dans les égouts, flanqué de son ami à plume et du Djinn.

**1.8**

Une lanterne fixée à son ceinturon, son cimeterre en main, le guerrier des sables s'avançait dans l'obscurité et la puanteur des égouts de la ville. Il releva le tissu de son écharpe sur son nez et sa bouche, pour se protéger de l'odeur.

Le hibou volait juste au-dessus de lui, jouant les éclaireurs avec sa vision nocturne. Le djinn flottait aux côtés de l'aventurier, comme toujours. L'être spectral, semblait contrarié :

\- Des rats géants ! Sérieusement ? C'est ça notre première quête ?

\- Ne râle pas, Sable. On savait que l'on n'allait pas combattre des dragons et des démons d'entrée de jeu.

\- Mais on a déjà affronté des monstres dans le désert ! On mérite plus de respect.

\- Le respect on le gagnera, en accomplissant des quêtes de plus en plus difficiles. On en a déjà parlé, fin de la conversation.

Sable ne répliqua pas, et s'éleva pour rejoindre le grand-duc. Les deux compères volants distancèrent légèrement leur camarade, avant de revenir moins d'une minute plus tard. Le hibou se posa sur l'épaule de son camarade et poussa une série de petits cris. L'épéiste comprit sans problème la signification des hululements de son ami : il avait repéré deux rats géants au prochain tournant. L'esprit des sables confirma :

-Ils sont en train de ronger un cadavre, on peut les avoir par surprise.

Le guerrier dégaina son katar et avança à pas feutrés. Il arriva rapidement au croisement en question et jeta un coup d'œil derrière le mur. Les silhouettes des deux rongeurs géants, se dessinait dans la pénombre.

L'épéiste réfléchit quelques secondes, il murmura quelques mots à Oull et ce dernier s'envola. Le rapace se plaça dans le dos des deux monstres, et poussa un cri aigu si puissant qu'il résonna dans tout le souterrain, et jusqu'à la surface.

Les rats se retournèrent, et levèrent les yeux à la recherche de l'origine du bruit. Dès que l'aventurier vit les deux paires d'yeux rouges des rongeurs géants, il lança son katar droit sur la gorge de celui de gauche avant foncer sur le second. L'arme de jet fendit l'air en formant une courbe parfaite et trancha la jugulaire du rongeur, son corps se vida de son sang noirâtre en quelques secondes. Le deuxième rat eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux avant que l'épéiste ne lui tranche la gorge d'un coup de cimeterre bien placé. Le rongeur s'écroula, les yeux révulsés.

Le guerrier expira, calmement. Tout allait bien. Il avait tué les deux rats en moins de 5 secondes, facile. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se relâcher, il était toujours en territoire ennemi et sa quête n'était pas terminée. Les runes sur le sabre de l'épéiste, brillèrent d'une lueur rouge et les tâches de sang noirs furent absorbées par le métal.

L'aventurier sourit, l'enchantement runique qu'il avait placé sur son sabre, visant à sécher et absorber le sang de ses ennemis, fonctionnait parfaitement. Il trancha une oreille à chacun des rats, prouvant qu'il les avait tués et se remit en route. Le Djinn se rapprocha et dit :

-Trop facile, tu les as zigouillés en 2 secondes.

L'épéiste ne releva pas la remarque et se remit en mouvement. Oull et le Djinn reprirent leur envol à la recherche d'autre rats géants.


	2. Chapter 2 (1 of 5)

Chapitre 2

**2.1**

Il était plus de midi, lorsque l'épéiste franchit à nouveau la porte de la guilde. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et il avait fallu que Sable remonte à la surface pour qu'il réalise qu'il était sous terre depuis plus de quatre heures. Entretemps, le guerrier du désert avait tué une trentaine de rats géants ainsi qu'une dizaine de cafards géants, répugnant. Bien sûr son épée était restée propre, mais son armure et sa cape étaient tachées de l'immonde sang des créatures souterraines. Il allait devoir les laver et se laver lui-même.

Oull battait des ailes et poussait des cris de mécontentement, à cause de l'odeur de son maître. Ils ne devaient pas trop s'attarder.

Les quelques aventuriers présents à cette heure tardive à la taverne, étaient peu nombreux. Il n'y avait que deux groupes massés autour d'une table. Le premier était entièrement composé de rangs argent. Il y avait un guerrier lourd humain, une femme chevalier et deux Réahs (hobbit) une druidesse et un éclaireur. Le second comportait deux rangs porcelaine, un apprenti guerrier au cheveux blond foncé et une prêtresse novice à la chevelure rouge.

Alors que le guerrier du désert s'avançait vers le comptoir, les deux rangs porcelaines s'aperçurent de sa présence. N'ayant pas fait attention à lui le matin, ils découvraient tout juste le nouveau venu. A la vue de son équipement et de Oull juché sur son épaule, ils demandèrent qui était cet étranger aux autres aventuriers. Le guerrier lourd leur expliqua brièvement qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau rang porcelaine, s'étant enregistrer le matin même.

Les deux novices eurent du mal à croire qu'il était au même rang qu'eux. En le voyant, la jeune prêtresse avait cru avoir affaire à un rang Acier ou Saphir, pas à un débutant comme eux. Et il y avait de quoi : l'épéiste était nettement plus musclé que le guerrier novice et son équipement était de bien meilleure qualité que le leur. Mais son accoutrement était également d'un style peu commun, que la prêtresse n'arrivait pas à identifier, en particulier son casque.

« C'est un turban. Expliqua alors la druidesse. C'est ce que portent les habitants des pays d'orient.

-Il viendrait de si loin ? Demanda le Guerrier.

-Aucune idée, répondit la Femme Chevalier, personne n'a pu lui poser la question avant qu'il ne parte à la chasse aux rats géants ce matin.

A la mention de la quête sur les rats géants, le guerrier débutant regarda sa camarade.

-Tu penses qu'il accepterait de rejoindre notre groupe ?

La jeune fille se gratta le menton, faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Eh bien, une paire de bras en plus ne serait pas de trop.

Le jeune guerrier, souriant, se leva, suivi de sa compagne et s'avança à la rencontre du guerrier au turban.


	3. Chapter 2 (2 of 5)

Ce dernier, arrivant au comptoir de la guilde, tenait un petit sac en cuir. Alors que le guerrier au cheveux blonds s'approchait, talonné de près par sa compagne en tenue sacerdotale, le guerrier du désert faisait son compte rendu à la réceptionniste.

-Avez-vous pris les oreilles de vos victimes ? Demanda-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, guerrier du désert déposa le sac en cuir sur le comptoir et l'ouvrit. La réceptionniste manqua de pousser un cri et le Guerrier débutant, qui arrivait à son tour au niveau du comptoir voulant interpeler son confrère, ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Une trentaine d'oreilles de rats géants s'étalaient sur le carré de cuir.

La jeune femme se racla la gorge et tâcha de recouvrer son calme avant de dire :

-Hum. Ah oui quand même, vous n'étiez pas obligé d'en tuer autant.

-Navré, je perds facilement la notion du temps.

Le l'épéiste se gratta la nuque, un peu mal à l'aise, sa tactique de ne pas attirer l'attention durant ses débuts d'aventurier semblait compromise. En effet, chasser trente rats géants au lieu de seulement cinq dès sa première quête n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler être discret.

La preuve : le Guerrier novice et son amie prêtresse étaient impressionnés et le groupe de rangs argent commençait à le fixer avec insistance. Le jeune homme s'appliqua cependant à conserver son calme et récupéra sa prime avant de quitter la guilde à grandes enjambées.

L'Apprentie prêtresse et son compagnon, restèrent pantois pendant plusieurs secondes devant la porte de la guilde. Finalement les deux rangs porcelaine retrouvèrent leurs esprits, et se retournèrent alors vers la réceptionniste. La prêtresse se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et parla presque d'une traite :

-Il a vraiment tué autant de rats en une journée ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien, comme toutes les oreilles qu'il a données sont celle de droite. Alors oui on dirait bien.

Les deux débutants ouvrirent si grand la bouche, que l'on aurait pu croire que leurs mâchoires allaient tomber.


	4. Chapter 2 (3 of 5)

Quelque peu désorientés, la prêtresse et le guerrier retournèrent s'asseoir. Le groupe rang argent, n'avait fait qu'observer la situation de loin, sans avoir vraiment vu quoi que ce soit. Les vétérans demandèrent donc à leur cadet ce que l'aventurier au turban avait fait pour les mettre dans cet état.

Ces derniers racontèrent donc ce qu'il s'était passé au comptoir. En écoutant les explications de leurs comparses, les quatre rangs argent eurent des réactions diverses. Le guerrier lourd se gratta le menton d'un air pensif, la femme chevalier plissa les yeux. Mais la druidesse et l'éclaireur Réahs eurent des réactions bien plus visibles :

-Quoi ?! Il a zigouillé trente rats géants à lui tout seul ! S'exclama le réah.

-Et en une seule matinée ?

Compléta sa camarade, avant d'ajouter :

\- Nous, pour atteindre un tel nombre, il nous avait fallu presque une semaine passée dans les égouts ! Comment a-t-il pu tuer autant de rats tout seul en si peu de temps ?!

Le Guerrier lourd garda le silence, mais la Femme Chevalier n'en fit pas de même :

-Il faudra que l'on ait une petite discussion avec ce jeune bretteur. Dit-elle, à l'attention de son imposant camarade en armure.

Le Guerrier lourd hocha la tête avec un petit sourire en coin. Pour lui, l'arrivée du Guerrier du Désert annonçait de sacrés événements à venir.

Le Guerrier du Désert, rentra chez lui aussitôt après être sorti de la guilde, et se prépara un grand baquet d'eau chaude parfumée au miel et à la rose. Une douce odeur se répandit dans la chambre.

L'Épéiste se déshabilla tandis que Oull, faisait sa toilette dans une petite bassine mise à sa disposition. Le jeune homme se plongea dans l'eau chaude et délicieuse, et poussa un long soupir de plaisir. En sentant ses muscles se détendre, le Guerrier du Désert eut envie de s'endormir.

Mais, il ne pouvait pas encore se le permettre, il lui restait des choses à faire. Il sortit, à contre-cœur, du bain et se rhabilla en vitesse. Son pantalon et sa chemise enfilés, le jeune homme acheva son installation, débutée le matin même.


	5. Chapter 2 (4 of 5)

**2.4**

Une fois ses vêtements rangés dans l'armoire, le Guerrier du Désert sortit un paquet en tissu de forme circulaire et plat. Il l'ouvrit, et en sortit un bouclier rond en fer, sur lequel on pouvait voir un soleil dans lequel se dessinait la silhouette d'une tête de lion rugissant. Le Guerrier du désert se sentit idiot de ne pas avoir emporté ce bouclier pour sa première mission. Un bouclier était très utile pour se protéger pendant les combats, cela l'obligeait à employer un style de combat moins offensif. Ce qui ne lui correspondait pas. Pourtant, il allait en avoir besoin. C'est pourquoi il saisit une trousse de matériel, son bouclier et son armure de cuir puis commença à travailler. Il découpa, assembla, cloua…Et après une bonne heure de travail, il obtint le résultat qu'il espérait.  
Il enfila son équipement complet et se rendit dans la cour, son bouclier dans une main et son cimeterre dans l'autre. Il fixa son cimeterre dans le dos, ensuite son bouclier. Puis en un éclair, il dégaina son bouclier et son sabre. L'écu en métal se décrocha sans problème du harnais avec un faible bruit métallique.  
L'arme du Guerrier du Désert suivit sans problème. L'épéiste était content de son travail, il avait passé les derniers mois à travailler sur cette attache dorsale destinée à son bouclier. Le but étant bien sûr de lui permettre de le sortir le plus rapidement possible, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Si certains guerriers novices ne prenaient pas de bouclier, par pur esthétisme, le Guerrier du Désert se rappelait bien les conseils qu'il avait reçus deux ans plus tôt. L'aventurier rengaina ses armes et répéta le mouvement pendant environ une heure. Tandis qu'il dégainait et rengainait son équipement de plus en plus vite, le Guerrier du Désert se remémorait sa rencontre avec l'aventurier à qui il devait la vie.

Alors que le Hobgobelin allait l'achever, une lame lui avait transpercé la gorge. Le monstre s'était écroulé, pour céder la place à un homme en armure crasseuse coiffé d'un casque en acier cabossé. À son cou pendaient des plaques rouges, la preuve qu'il était un aventurier. L'étrange aventurier avait ramené le Guerrier du Désert à son campement où il avait pu être soigné, avant de disparaître.  
Cependant, en interrogeant les habitants du village proche de l'antre des gobelins, les marchands avaient appris que la guilde d'aventurier la plus proche se situait dans une ville à environ une journée de voyage vers le sud. La caravane pris donc la direction du Sud, et arriva rapidement à la fameuse ville frontalière.


	6. Chapter 2 (5 of 5)

**2.5**

Aussitôt arrivé en ville, le Guerrier du Désert s'était rendu à la guilde. Là, il avait donné la description de son sauveur au comptoir. De fil en aiguille, il avait réussi à le retrouver et avait ainsi pu échanger quelques mots avec lui. Après lui avoir présenté ses remerciements, il avait demandé au guerrier casqué comment c'était passé sa chasse aux gobelins.

Sur un ton calme, l'aventurier avait alors annoncé que deux groupes d'aventuriers de rang porcelaine, et un de rang acier avaient été massacrés par les gobelins en essayant de réaliser la quête.

Sous le choc, le Guerrier du Désert demanda si cela arrivait souvent. L'aventurier en armure lui répondit que oui. En entendant ça, l'Épéiste avait alors réalisé qu'il avait de grande chance d'y rester. Il questionna l'aventurier sur ses méthodes pour réussir à chasser les gobelins seuls. L'homme lui transmit alors des conseils qui resterai gravé dans son esprit pour toujours :

-un bouclier et une épée pas trop grands pour les espaces confiné, lieu de vie classique des petits démons

-un casque pour protéger l'arrière du crâne

-une armure de cuir et une côte de mailles pour bouger vite et se protéger des coups de dague

Et quantité d'autres conseils.

Après avoir écouté tous les conseils de l'aventurier, le Guerrier du Désert fit le choix d'attendre deux ans de plus avant de devenir aventurier. Avant de repartir avec son oncle, il demanda son nom à l'aventurier casqué, il dit qu'on l'appelait Goblin Slayer, le Crève-Gobelins.

Le Guerrier du Désert rengaina une dernière fois ses armes, et expira un grand coup. Il transpirait à grosse goutte, cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'il s'entraînait à dégainer ses armes le plus rapidement possible. Son petit bricolage était au point, le bouclier se détachait sans problème de son dos et son cimeterre quittait son fourreau avec la même facilité. Il savait qu'il aurait dû emporter son bouclier pour sa première chasse aux rats géants, cependant, il avait peur que cela ne le gêne avant qu'il ne fasse les réglages avec son équipement. Car s'il maîtrisait le style de combat épée et bouclier, il était beaucoup plus rapide avec son épée seul. Pour des animaux comme les rats géants, il estimait que pour sa première mission, il n'en avait pas besoin, mais contre des gobelins et des monstres plus coriaces que ces rongeurs, il allait en avoir besoin.


	7. Chapter 3 (1 of 6)

Chapitre 3

**3.1**

Le Guerrier du Désert, sortit des égouts, alors que le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon, son hibou sur l'épaule. D'après son estimation, il devait être 17h passé. Il était entré dans le souterrain entre 9h et 10h du matin. Il venait de passer environ 8h d'affilé dans les égouts, et cela n'avait pas était infructueux : il avait tué cinquante-cinq rats mort, un nouveau score d'extermination !

Tandis qu'il prenait le chemin de la guilde, il fit le bilan de ce qu'il avait vécu dernièrement. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était devenu aventurier, et c'était sa septième chasse aux rats géants d'affilé. Et compte tenu du nombre de rongeurs qu'il tuait à chaque fois, entre trente et quarante à lui seul, et que la guilde lui versait un bonus en plus de la récompense habituelle. Ses économies grossissaient à vue d'œil, il avait récolté plus de 20 pièces d'or en une semaine, une fortune pour des rangs porcelaine.

Bien entendu ses actions n'échappaient pas aux autres aventuriers, cependant aucun n'était venu à sa rencontre. Ce qui, pour l'instant, l'arrangeait bien, car il appréhendait la façon dont ses méthodes et son succès serait accueilli par les autres baroudeurs.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, le Guerrier du Désert franchit l'entrée de la Guilde. Oull, perché sur l'épaule de son maître, poussa un hululement, exprimant sa profonde fatigue. L'épéiste le comprenait : lui-même était épuisé, ses muscles le faisaient souffrir comme jamais, rien d'étonnant après avoir tué cinquante-cinq ennemis d'affilés.

Le jeune homme, avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et de savourer un repos bien mérité. Mais, avant cela, il devait faire son rapport à la Guilde. Il s'approcha du comptoir, une fois les formalités remplies, et l'expression de surprise de l'employé de guilde, devenue habituelle, il empocha son dû et tourna les talons. Mais au même moment, la Réceptionniste, qui l'avait reçu le premier jour, lui fit signe d'approcher.

Juste à côté d'elle se tenait un groupe d'aventuriers. Intrigué, le Guerrier du Désert s'approcha afin d'écouter ce que la jeune femme avait à lui dire.

-Vous m'avez demandé de vous prévenir lorsqu'un groupe tenterait une chasse aux gobelins. Eh bien, le groupe juste là vient justement d'en prendre une, et je pense qu'ils auraient besoin d'un membre supplémentaire.

Tout en parlant, la Réceptionniste désigna le groupe que l'épéiste avait aperçu quelques secondes plus tôt.


	8. Chapter 3 (2 of 6)

**3.2**

L  
a troupe d'aventuriers, était composée de cinq aventuriers : une humaine Combattante martiale à la courte chevelure rousse et aux yeux verts. Sa peau était couverte de tatouages et son corps était musclé. Son équipement se composait d'un pourpoint en cuir et de gantelets de pugilat, renforcés aux articulations et aux poignets. Son pourpoint ne protégeait que le haut de son buste, le reste était couvert par une tunique rouge.

L  
e second membre était un nain Berserker, en armure de plates de la tête aux pieds. Il était armé de deux sabres effilés, et sa barbe, brune comme la bière, était tressée et ses cheveux coiffés en queue-de-cheval.

L  
'aventurière suivante, était une elfe, elle portait une armure faite en partie de plaques et de mailles par-dessus, un gambison, son arme était une hallebarde dont la lame n'avait qu'un seul tranchant. Ses pieds nus étaient bandés. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir tirant sur le violet, et ses yeux étaient bleus. Un cerf était dessiné sur sa cape à capuche.

L  
e quatrième équipier était un elfe noir, chose rare parmi les aventuriers. À la vue de sa robe mauve, et du sceptre en bois gravé qu'il avait en main, le Guerrier du Désert en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un mage. Le bout du bâton était courbé et une pierre violette de forme sphérique y était attachée. Les cheveux argentés du drow ressortaient sur sa peau d'ébène.

L  
a cinquième et dernière membre du groupe, était une humaine en armure, armée d'une masse d'arme et d'un bouclier, tous deux ornés de l'emblème du dieu de la lumière. Le Guerrier du Désert devina qu'il avait face à lui une aspirante Paladin. C'est cheveux étaient noir charbon et ses yeux d'un bleue électrique.

Durant son observation, l'épéiste réalisa que la Combattante portait une plaque d'acier et le reste du groupe des plaques en obsidienne. Les membres du groupe avaient plus d'expérience que le jeune homme, et la Combattante s'en rendit vite compte :

-Navrée, mais on ne peut pas s'encombrer d'un débutant pour cette quête.

Dit-elle, sans pour autant paraître condescendante. La Paladin intervint :

-Je te rappelle que l'on est tous des débutants dans ce groupe, je pense qu'un rôdeur, ou un guerrier, de plus, ne serait pas de trop.

Mais la cheffe de groupe n'en démordit pas.

-Venez, dit-elle, on doit se préparer pour demain.

La Combattante tourna les talons et son groupe la suivit. Juste avant de sortir du bâtiment, le mage se retourna et dévisagea le Guerrier du Désert avec une expression que le jeune homme ne sut déchiffrer. De la peur, de la colère, il ne sut dire, cela dura moins d'une seconde, avant que l'elfe ne franchisse le seuil de la guilde.

-Navré que ça n'ait pas marché, dit doucement la Réceptionniste visiblement très gênée.

-Ce n'est rien, affirma le jeune homme.

Pour lui, effectivement, cela ne posait pas de problème, mais il se faisait surtout du souci pour le groupe. Il avait relevé plusieurs détails qui l'inquiétaient : aucun des membres du groupe ne portait de casque, la Combattante et le Mage ne portaient pas de côte de mailles.

-Ils ont plus d'expérience que nous, souffla Sable, et pourtant aucun n'a les réflexes qu'a le Crève-Goblin. Tu as conscience qu'ils risquent d'avoir des problèmes.

-Je sais Sable, je peux simplement espérer qu'ils savent se battre mieux que des rangs porcelaine.


	9. Chapter 3 (3 of 6)

**3.3**

N'ayant plus rien à faire à la Guilde, le Guerrier du Désert rentra chez lui. Une fois arrivé, l'aventurier passa la fin de son après-midi à nettoyer son équipement puis prit un bain. À la tombée de la nuit, son oncle et lui dînèrent ensemble, après quoi, il retourna dans sa chambre, le lendemain était un jour de repos pour lui et il comptait bien en profiter. Il sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

_Il flottait, ou plutôt il volait. Il voyait la ville depuis le ciel, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était le matin ou le soir. Le monde était plongé dans une lumière grise, tout était en noir et blanc, sans aucune couleur, que ce soit dans le ciel ou la végétation environnante. Tout-à-coup, son corps fila comme le vent vers un autre lieu. À présent, il se tenait au-dessus d'un chariot, puis à l'intérieur, il y reconnut le groupe d'aventuriers rencontré hier._

_Il voulut leur parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Une fois de plus, il s'envola et cette fois fila droit vers le sud. Il survola un petit village de campagne, entouré de forêts et de champs. Et juste à l'ouest de celui-ci, sur une colline, un vieux cimetière s'étalait sur plusieurs kilomètres._

_Il s'approcha, de l'entrée d'une crypte en ruine, et en franchit le seuil. Au début, il ne vit rien, les ténèbres étaient totales. Puis, il vit des yeux rouges briller dans l'obscurité, des dents pourries et des oreilles pointues, des peaux vertes : des gobelins. Des petits, et des Hobgobelins. Le Guerrier du désert plana quelques secondes au-dessus de la horde grouillante de créatures, avant d'être aspiré dans le dédale délabré, des couloirs de la crypte. _

_L'obscurité se fit de plus en plus épaisse. Il était à présent dans le noir complet, pas un bruit pas un son. Il ne voyait rien, pourtant il sentait une présence : il n'était pas seul ici, il n'y avait pas que des gobelins dans cette nécropole. C'est alors, que toute la noirceur du lieu, se rassembla en une seule masse compacte. Des bras et des pattes griffues se formèrent, et des yeux blafards se mirent à briller. La silhouette noire tourna ses yeux vides vers l'épéiste, et soudain une voix stridente retentit :_

_ -DISPARAIS !_

Le cri résonna dans le crâne du Guerrier du Désert avec la force d'une cloche qui sonne, l'instant d'après il se réveilla en sueur dans un cri de surprise.


	10. Chapter 3 (4 of 6)

**3.4**

-Sable ! Sable !

Appela, le jeune homme encore haletant. Son ami, spectral ne se fit pas attendre : il se tenait juste devant le lit.

-Pas besoin de m'appeler gamin, répondit le Djinn, je suis là.

-Tu l'as vu ? Demanda, le Guerrier du Désert

Le spectre acquiesça, et répondit :

-Pas besoin de me le dire, il n'y a pas que des gobelins dans cette crypte. Ils sont en grand danger.

Le Guerrier du Désert, sortit de son lit en trombe, et ouvrit grand les volets de sa chambre. Le soleil était déjà haut, il était presque 10 h du matin. Le jeune homme jura, les aventuriers partaient tôt, quand ils avaient de la route à faire pour accomplir une mission.

Le groupe devait déjà être parti. Sans prendre le temps de se débarbouiller, l'Épéiste s'équipa le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, il enfila son armure et rassembla ses armes. Il prit avec lui plusieurs petits sacs, remplis d'une substance à l'odeur très forte. Un objet indispensable, pour masquer son odeur à l'odorat développé des petits démons. Il emporta également son arc et un carquois rempli de flèches.

Son attirail empaqueté, il se précipita aux écuries, Oull volant à ses côtés. Il sella son cheval Braise, un étalon à la robe rousse, et partit au galop à la Guilde, son hibou toujours sur ses talons. En quelques minutes il était devant le bâtiment en question. Aussitôt, il sauta de son cheval, intima à ce dernier de ne pas bouger et entra dans le bâtiment, tandis que Oull se posait sur l'encolure du destrier.

Il se dirigea directement vers le comptoir derrière lequel se tenait l'Hôtesse de la Guilde. La jeune femme, afficha son sourire habituel, et demanda :

-Bonjour ! Vous n'étiez pas censé vous …

L'Épéiste la coupa.

-Désolé, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, le groupe que vous m'avez présenté hier est en danger ! Ils vont avoir besoin d'aide, j'aimerais prendre la même quête qu'eux.

Prise au dépourvu par le discours du Guerrier du Désert, l'Hôtesse mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Eux…Qu'est que vous voulez-dire ?

-Il y a quelque chose d'autre dans l'antre des gobelins ! Quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux y est caché ! Ils vont mourir !

-Mais comment savez-vous…

-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer ! Combien d'aventuriers débutants meurent dans des traques aux gobelins, parce qu'ils sont mal préparés ? Ou parce qu'ils sous-estiment ce qui les attend ? Je sais que c'est le Crève-gobelins qui gère ce genre de quête d'habitude mais là il est absent.

Demanda-t-il à son tour, en regardant l'Hôtesse droit dans les yeux. Ces mots, eurent l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Ce débutant savait pour les gobelins, il était conscient des dégâts qu'ils provoquaient et de ce qui arrivait au débutant qui ne les prenait pas au sérieux. Réalisant, que le l'Épéiste était très sérieux, l'Hôtesse lui remit le formulaire de la quête et s'occupa le plus vite possible des formalités. Cela fait, le Guerrier du Désert lut rapidement le document, le plia avant de le glisser sous sa cuirasse et sortit du bâtiment au pas de course.


	11. Chapter 3 (5 of 6)

**3.5**

Le jeune homme, enfourcha Braise et le lança au Galop, direction plein ouest, là où se trouvait la crypte. Oull volait bas aux côtés du cheval, tout comme le Djinn.

-Sable, j'ai besoin que tu me guides, on va devoir couper par la campagne pour arriver à temps, ils ont au moins 3 heures d'avance sur nous. Oull partira en éclaireur dès que l'on aura l'itinéraire.

L'esprit s'exécuta et se dissipa en un nuage de sable, avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

-Prends ce sentier, dit-il en désignant un sentier coupant par la forêt, puis continue plein ouest. On en a pour 5 ou 6 heures de voyage.

Le Guerrier du Désert s'exécuta. Il bifurqua dans la direction indiquée, et intima à Oull d'ouvrir la voie. Le rapace comprit la demande de son ami, et monta comme une flèche dans les airs, avant de filer vers l'horizon.

Braise, s'engouffra à travers les bois à pleine vitesse, soulevant un nuage de poussière à son passage sur le chemin de terre. La végétation, se densifia rapidement, le Guerrier du Désert dû baisser la tête pour ne pas être fauché par la branche basse d'un arbre.

Après 2 heures de chevauchée dans les broussailles, le Guerrier du Désert et Braise, débouchèrent dans une large plaine herbeuse et vallonée. Selon les conseils de Sable, l'Épéiste fila droit vers l'occident. Il devait faire vite, chaque minute passée réduisait les chances de survie du groupe. Le Guerrier du Désert ne pouvait qu'espérer arriver à temps.

Dans l'obscurité de la crypte, la Paladin abattit sa masse sur le crâne du peau verte, armé d'une lance à la hampe raccourcie. La tête du monstre éclata comme une pastèque. Son casque ne lui fut pas d'un grand secours et plia comme du papier.

La Combattante, assena un violent coup de poing au gobelin qui lui faisait face, lui broyant la trachée. La gorge du petit démon se remplit aussitôt de sang, le tuant par asphyxie. Sans souffler, l'Amazone frappa un second ennemi, d'un coup de pied circulaire bien placé. La tête du peau verte, armé d'une petite masse d'arme, et équipé d'une cotte de maille, fit un demi-tour sur elle-même, et sa nuque se brisa dans un craquement sinistre. Cet enchainement de coups illustrait parfaitement la maîtrise des arts martiaux de la jeune femme, justifiant son statut de chef du groupe.

De leur côté, le Berserker et la Forestière elfe, mirent en pièce les trois derniers gobelins, à grands coups de hallebarde et de sabre. Leur tâche était de couvrir le Mage drow, et ils s'en acquittaient à merveille.


	12. Chapter 3 (6 of 6)

**3.6**

En quelques secondes, les six gobelins étaient tous occis, gisant sur les dalles de pierre érodées de la crypte. Le groupe, n'en était pas peu fière et reprit son avancée dans la crypte. Même si le groupe n'en était pas à sa première chasse aux gobelins et encore moins sa première aventure, aucun des aventuriers ne releva l'équipement des gobelins qui était d'une qualité élevée.

S'enfonçant toujours plus dans l'obscur caveau, le groupe progressait en file indienne, éclairé par 3 lanternes. L'une portée par le nain, la seconde par le Mage Drow et la dernière par la Paladin, offrant ainsi au groupe une luminosité optimale. L'obscurité était l'alliée des gobelins, ils y voyaient comme en plein jour. Qu'ils l'aient compris ou non, ces aventuriers avaient fait le bon choix.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, avec assurance, certains d'achever cette quête aisément. Les habitants du village voisin, les avaient mandés après qu'une partie de leur bétail ait été tuée. Mais avant que la guilde n'ait le temps de les envoyer, une jeune fille avait disparu, sans-doute enlevée par les monstres. Les villageois, n'avaient pas mis longtemps à trouver le repère des gobelins et l'avaient indiqué aux aventuriers.

L'Amazone et ses comparses, étaient entrés dans la crypte à l'approche de midi, soit en plein milieu du sommeil des petits démons. Un choix censé, au premier abord, mais que certains vétérans n'auraient pas approuvé. Tout se passa bien pendant encore quelques minutes, mais en arrivant sur une grande terrasse, l'Amazone Combattante sentit qu'elle marchait sur un fil. Elle retira précipitamment son pied, pensant marcher sur un piège, mais c'était une erreur. Le fil de pêche se cassa, et un grand fracas métallique résonna en contrebas de la plateforme.

« Merde ! S'exclama le Berserker. Une alarme ! »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, qu'une cacophonie de cris aigüs et de pas se fit entendre de tous les côtés. En bas des escaliers de multiples yeux rouges brillèrent, les ennemis approchaient.

Réagissant comme un seul homme, les aventuriers se mirent en formation défensive, arme au poing. Ils allaient vendre chèrement leur peau, les gobelins allaient devoir se battre férocement pour les vaincre, après tout ce n'était que des gobelins.

Tandis que les peaux vertes se ruait vers la terrasse, tout au fond de l'antique sépulture, un sarcophage orné d'étranges symboles trembla. Puis son couvercle bougea, et de l'ouverture de la boîte de granite, jaillit une griffe obscure.


	13. Chapter 4 (1 of 10)

**4.1**

Le Guerrier du Désert jaillit de la forêt au triple galop, le village se dessina à l'horizon, la colline de la crypte se trouvait un peu plus loin à l'ouest. Oull descendit des cieux en piqué et se reposa sur l'épaule de son maître, le Djinn ne tarda pas à se matérialiser à son tour.

« Alors ? Demanda l'Épéiste à l'esprit.

Ils sont déjà dans la crypte.

Le Guerrier du Désert jura et talonna Braise, filant droit vers la colline du cimetière. Le cheval était fourbu, l'aventurier le savait, mais il l'encouragea à faire un dernier effort et ce fut à bout de souffle que Braise déposa son cavalier à l'entrée de la crypte. Le Guerrier du Désert envoya sa monture se cacher dans la forêt loin du danger.

Sans perdre une seconde, l'Épéiste s'équipa : arc et flèches, sachet d'arômes pour masquer son odeur, son cimeterre, son katar et son bouclier, tout était là. Il alluma sa lanterne, et entra dans la crypte au pas de course, épée au clair et bouclier au bras, Oull toujours perché sur son épaule.

Au début du dédale, le Guerrier du Désert n'eut aucun mal à remonter la piste du groupe. Mais lorsque les dépouilles de gobelins se firent rares, il dut envoyer Oull et Sable en éclaireurs afin de retrouver leur piste dans ce labyrinthe sépulcral. Il avait compté quinze gobelins morts depuis l'entrée du tombeau. C'était déjà un nombre suffisant pour constituer un danger sérieux pour les aventuriers.

Mais le Guerrier craignait fort que ces morts ne soient que l'avant-garde, et qu'en plus de la menace qu'il avait vu en rêve, il n'y ait une horde de peau vertes bien trop importante pour un groupe de débutants.

Le Djinn et le hibou ne mirent pas bien longtemps à revenir.

-On les a trouvés, s'exclama le spectre.

Le Guerrier du Désert accrocha son bouclier dans son dos, et se remit à courir à pleine vitesse. Suivant Sable avec Oull à ses côtés, le Guerrier du Désert traversa la crypte à toute allure. Il ne tarda pas à entendre les échos du combat, qui se déroulait à l'étage inférieur de la crypte. Le tournant suivant le fit déboucher sur un couloir menant droit sur une terrasse. À présent il distinguait clairement les cris bestiaux des gobelins des paroles du groupes d'aventuriers, apparemment ils n'étaient pas en position de force.


	14. Chapter 4 (2 of 10)

**4.2**

La terrasse était maculée de sang et de plusieurs cadavres de petits démons, le Guerrier du Désert se précipita sur la barrière de marbre, et observa la situation. Une quarantaine de gobelins encerclait les aventuriers, plusieurs peaux vertes avaient déjà trépassé, mais les monstres demeuraient en supériorité numérique. Le groupe d'aventuriers s'était placé en cercle, afin de couvrir tous les angles morts. Mais cela ne leur permettrait pas de tenir éternellement.  
Le Guerrier du Désert réfléchit à toute allure, mais bien vite Oull et Sable l'interpellèrent :

-Ils vont se faire canarder, gamin !

S'exclama le Djinn, tandis qu'Oull tirait l'oreille de son maître afin d'attirer son attention. L'épéiste tourna la tête et vit le problème : sur une autre plateforme, légèrement plus haute que celle des aventuriers, deux gobelins s'apprêtaient à cribler le groupe de projectiles, un avec une fronde et le troisième avec un arc grossier. À cette distance et sans casque les aventuriers serait mis hors-jeu avant d'être massacrés par la meute de peaux-vertes.

Sans réfléchir davantage, le Guerrier du Désert dégaina son Katar et visa les deux tireurs. Les lames en croissant de lune fendirent l'air en tourbillonnant, décrivant un arc de cercle parfait au-dessus du vide. Le Katar trancha net la jugulaire du premier monstre, avant de transpercer le crâne de son camarade. Ce dernier tomba de la plateforme et s'écrasa en contre bas sur l'un de ses comparses.

Plusieurs petits démons tournèrent alors leur regard vers la plateforme. Profitant de ce moment de surprise, l'épéiste n'hésita pas et se jeta dans la mêlée, sabre et bouclier en main. Oull s'envola dans les airs et prit de la hauteur afin de repérer l'ennemi pour son maître. Déboulant dans l'escalier, le guerrier trancha la gorge du premier gobelin à sa portée, avant de transpercer celui à sa droite en plein cœur.

Frappant et parant les coups à toute allure, le Guerrier du Désert ne tarda pas à rejoindre le groupe encerclé. Les aventuriers très surpris de voir le débutant débarquer dans la crypte, n'eurent cependant pas le temps de poser de question, quatre Hobgobelins venaient de sortir du couloir tous armés d'armes d'acier et équipé de cote de maille.

Le premier fut pour la Combattante, le monstre haut de presque deux mètres chargea de son pas lourd et l'Amazone fondit sur son ennemi avec l'agressivité d'une bête sauvage. Elle lui décrocha un violent coup de pied rotatif directement dans la mâchoire. L'os du colosse verdâtre se brisa net tandis qu'il rugissait de douleur.  
Le second Hob voulut s'en prendre à l'Amazone à son tour, mais son élan fut stoppé net par la masse d'arme de la Guerrière Sacrée. Le coup le cueillit en pleine poitrine et le fit reculer en arrière sur deux mètres, le séparant de son groupe. La Paladin ne s'arrêta pas et attaqua une nouvelle fois. La peau verte tenta de bloquer la masse à l'aide de son écu en chêne, il y parvint de justesse. 

Cependant, l'arme de l'aventurière était de bonne qualité et sa force non-négligeable, le bois du bouclier vola en éclats et la main du gobelin fut broyée. Hurlant de douleur et de rage, le monstre repoussa l'arme de son adversaire de son bras blessé, avant de répliquer à l'aide de sa lourde hache.


	15. Chapter 4 (3 of 10)

L'acier de l'arme fendit l'air à toute allure avant de s'écraser au sol. La Paladin s'était écartée d'un pas de côté de la trajectoire de l'attaque et d'un puissant mouvement abattit violemment sa masse d'acier sur le crâne du Hobgobelin qui se brisa comme une coquille d'œuf. Les morceaux d'os et de chair giclèrent sur le sol dallé de la crypte.

Le Hob suivant, n'ayant pas vu ses deux camarades trépasser, fonça sur le Mage et ses deux camarades. La Forestière et le Berserker ne lui laissèrent aucune chance, l'Elfe faucha son bras armé d'un coup de hallebarde bien placée avant que le Nain ne lui fende le crâne d'un grand coup de son sabre.  
De son côté, le Guerrier du Désert s'employait à briser l'encerclement des gobelins.

Ramassé sur lui-même, il frappait de tous les côtés, donnait des coups courts et vifs, à tel point qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une tornade ! L'un des gobelins fonça sur lui, son javelot en avant. Le Guerrier du Désert plaqua la lance au sol d'un puissant coup de pied sur la hampe, la brisa comme une brindille à l'aide de son bouclier avant de trancher la jugulaire de son ennemi. Le monstre se vida de son sang en quelques secondes.

Les gobelins tentaient à nouveau de l'encercler, mais l'Épéiste bougeait trop vite brisant sans arrêt leur formation et lardant la masse de peau-verte à coup de taille et d'estoc, les monstres finissant le crâne percé, égorgés ou encore éventrés.  
Face à ce spectacle, le dernier Hob encore debout se mit à bouillir de rage.

« GRAAAOORRGH ! »

Le colosse, armé d'un sabre courbé fonça sur le guerrier et abattit sa lame de toute sa force afin de le couper en deux.

Le Guerrier du Désert bloqua le coup à l'aide de sa rondache, le tranchoir frappa le bouclier dans un violent choc métallique. Mais la force du monstre fit reculer l'Épéiste de plusieurs mètres et il ne conserva son équilibre qu'au prix d'une roulade maladroite.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur son adversaire suffit à faire comprendre au Guerrier du Désert, que son bouclier ne lui servirait à rien face à la force brute du Hobgobelin. Alors que le peau-verte s'approchait de lui pour l'achever, l'Épéiste rangea sa rondache et fonça sur son ennemi à la vitesse de l'éclair tenant fermement son sabre à deux mains. Cette nouvelle posture de combat permettait au Guerrier du Désert d'employer toute sa vitesse et sa force. Le Hob tenta de le faucher, l'Épéiste fit un pas de côté, tournoyant sur lui-même, il passa juste sous le tranchoir de son adversaire.

Son cimeterre pivota et d'une simple poussée, il enfonça la lame dans le genou du Hob. L'articulation se brisa alors qu'un flot de sang giclait de l'estafilade. Privé de l'un de ses points d'appui, le peau-verte tomba à genoux, immobilisé. Dans un élan de désespoir et de rage, le Hob tenta une ultime attaque et abattit son tranchoir d'un puissant coup de haut en bas. Mais une fois de plus, le Guerrier du Désert esquiva et le tranchoir ne fendit que du vent.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, le Guerrier du Désert prit appui sur l'arme puis le bras du Hob, avant de lui enfoncer son cimeterre dans la gorge d'un coup d'estoc bien placé. Il retira sa lame si vite qu'un simple filet de sang la macula. Tout s'était déroulé si vite que le Hob ne réalisa qu'il était mort que lorsqu'il s'écroula sur le sol glacé de la crypte.


	16. Chapter 4 (4 of 10)

**4.4**

À la vue de leurs chefs massacrés, les gobelins, aussi bien enragés qu'effrayés perdirent toute organisation et le combat tourna à la boucherie. Le son de la chair déchiquetée retentit et l'infâme odeur des boyaux et du sang se répandit dans toute la pièce. Tous les peaux-vertes cherchant à fuir furent tués d'un coup dans le dos. À la fin du combat, une trentaine de gobelins jonchait le sol et l'escalier était recouvert de leur sang et de leurs tripes baignant dans un flot cramoisi. Le Guerrier du Désert rengaina ses armes et récupéra son Katar, après une rapide addition, il compta trente gobelins en plus des quatre Hobgobelins.

Avec les gardes que les aventuriers avaient tués sur le chemin, cela élevait le nombre total à une horde de quarante individus, soit le double des pronostics de la Guilde, ce qui confirmait son rêve.

« Heureusement qu'ils n'ont laissé aucune sentinelle sonner l'alarme, souligna le Djinn. »

Il avait raison, l'Épéiste devait reconnaitre l'efficacité du groupe sur ce point-là. En tuant rapidement chaque sentinelle, ils avaient ainsi pu progresser dans le souterrain sans être repérés. Enfin, jusqu'à cette alarme.

Le Guerrier du Désert se retourna pour parler au reste du groupe et fut surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'Amazone. La jeune fille à la chevelure rousse fixait intensément le guerrier porcelaine de ses yeux vert émeraude. Voulant éviter de montrer son inquiétude, il aborda un air serein avant de demander simplement à la jeune fille :

« Il y a des blessés ?

Cette question sembla faire mouche. La combattante se retourna vers son groupe. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que le mage avait reçu un coup de dague dans la cuisse et gisait dos au mur, entouré de ses camarades, le visage pâlissant à vue d'œil. A la vue de la plaie écarlate, le Guerrier du Désert s'empressa de ramasser l'arme rouillée que la Paladin avait jetée au sol après l'avoir retirée de la jambe de son camarade.

Le guerrier huma la lame. Il y décela une odeur ignoble : du poison. L'Épéiste se jeta presque sur le Drow : il l'empoigna par le col, sortit une fiole d'antidote de sa besace, la déboucha et l'enfourna dans la bouche du mage. L'elfe à la peau sombre se débattit, sans résultat. Si la puissance magique du Drow surpassait de loin celle du jeune humain, le rapport de force physique était inversé.

Il fallait faire vite, le guerrier espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Les mots du Goblin Slayer sur les armes empoisonnées des gobelins lui étaient revenus assez vite, du moins l'espérait-il. Le Mage toussota un peu, mais finit par boire le liquide curatif, le Guerrier du Désert le lâcha. Les autres membres du groupe qui jusque-là étaient restés interdits face à la scène intervinrent. Le Nain et la Forestière Elfe attrapèrent l'Épéiste par les épaules et le tirèrent en arrière. Tandis que la Paladin s'assurait de l'état de son comparse lanceur de sorts.


	17. Chapter 4 (5 of 10)

**4.5**

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait boire ! Hurla le nain en agrippant le guerrier par le col.

-Un antidote. Répondit ce dernier en montrant la dague grossière du gobelin.

L'elfe saisit l'arme et la renifla, avant de renâcler devant la puanteur de la mixture toxique la recouvrant. La Forestière attira l'attention du Berserker et lui fit une rapide explication. Quelque peu déçu de ne pouvoir frapper l'Épéiste, le Nain le lâcha avec un petit grognement.

Le Drow quant à lui essuya les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front et son visage reprit rapidement sa couleur habituelle. Le Guerrier du Désert poussa un soupir de soulagement, l'antidote avait été administré à temps. 

Le Mage toussota avant de se relever complétement, utilisant son bâton comme appui. Son regard ambré se posa sur le Guerrier du Désert. Bien qu'il fût reconnaissant à l'humain de lui avoir sauvé la vie, le Mage ne lui faisait pas encore confiance.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je viens vous éviter une mort certaine au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Répondit l'Épéiste.  
-Comment savais-tu que l'on serait en difficulté ? Dit l'Amazone.

Le Guerrier fixa le sol, embarrassé par la question, il ne voyait pas comment répondre à la question et il y avait plus urgent.

-Pour le moment, je ne peux pas répondre. Il y a autre chose dans cette crypte. Et c'est beaucoup plus dangereux que des gobelins.

Interloqué, le groupe réitéra sa question. Le Drow donna une réponse :

-Je crois savoir comment il sait tout ça.

Les aventuriers dévisagèrent le lanceur de sort surprit.

-De quoi parles tu ? Demanda le Nain.

-Je parle de l'esprit qui l'accompagne. Dit le Drow en plissant les yeux.

Le Guerrier du Désert se raidit. Le Mage n'était pas le premier à pouvoir sentir la présence de Sable, mais il ne pensait pas qu'un rang obsidienne en soit capable.

-Un esprit ! S'exclama l'Elfe des bois. Tu parles sérieusement ?

Le Mage hocha la tête. L'équipe se mit à fixer sévèrement l'Épéiste. Le jeune homme, mal à l'aise, il se mit à transpirer.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je me montre. Dit le Djinn.

Le Guerrier du Désert acquiesça avec un soupir.

-Alors gamin, tu as perdu ta langue ? S'impatienta le Berserker Nain.  
C'est alors qu'une voix ancestrale résonna.

_-Surveille__ la tienne le barbu._

C'était comme si le son provenait de partout à la fois. Les mots foutaient l'air avec la force d'une bourrasque. Les aventuriers balayèrent toute la pièce du regard.

L'air sembla se distordre, un tourbillon de poussière se condensa formant peu à peu une silhouette, le Djinn se matérialisa devant les yeux écarquillés du groupe. De son corps, seul son buste était visible, ses jambes étaient remplacées par un nuage de sable. L'esprit avait l'apparence d'un humain, sa peau était de couleur ocre, son crâne était tatoué et son menton arborait une longue barbe noire.


	18. Chapter 4 (6 of 10)

**4.6**

Le Nain et la Paladin portèrent la main à leurs armes, mais l'Amazone et le Mage Drow coupèrent cour et entreprirent de tempérer leurs fougueux camarades.

_-__Allons petits mortels, je ne suis pas votre ennemi._

Bien que peu rassuré, le Nain lâcha se lames et la Paladin reposa sa masse. La guerrière sacrée lança un regard interrogateur à son camarade Drow :

-Comment as-tu su pour cet esprit ?

-La première fois où on l'a vu à la guilde hier. J'ai senti une présence imprégnée d'une puissante aura magique qui l'entourait. Répondit l'elfe noir.

-Pourquoi t'a rien dit ? Demanda l'Amazone.

-Ça ne nous concernait pas.

La chef de groupe hocha gravement al tête, elle comprenait le choix de son camarade, à ce moment-là en effet cette information concernait uniquement le Guerrier du Désert.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cet esprit explique le fait qu'il savait pour notre situation. Rétorqua le Nain.

-C'est trop long à expliquer pour l'instant, il faut sortir de la crypte avant tout. C'est dangereux de rester là ! S'exclama le Guerrier du Désert.

Le Nain et l'Amazone voulurent répondre quelque chose, mais tout à coup la Forestière leva le bras comme pour couper court à la discussion. Les oreilles frémissantes, elle fixait le couloir situé à l'autre extrémité de la plateforme.

A l'exception de l'Épéiste, tous savaient ce que cette réaction signifiait : l'Elfe à l'ouïe aiguisée avait perçu un danger, des ennemis approchaient.

-Combien sont-ils ?

Demanda l'Amazone alors que le reste du groupe se mettait en action en dégainant leurs armes.

-Je dirais dix gobelins ordinaires et deux Hobs, et autre chose…plus grand et plus rapide

A ses mots le Guerrier du Désert dégaina son arc et encocha une flèche, se préparant au combat. Il envoya Sable en éclaireur, aussitôt l'esprit s'engouffra dans le boyau sous-terrain sous les regards inquiet des aventuriers.

Puis le jeune homme dit à Oull de prendre de la hauteur. Le majestueux rapace s'envola et fit le tour de la plateforme avant de se poser à l'opposer du couloir. De la sorte il avait une vue parfaite sur le sombre corridor.

Le Djinn revint quelques secondes plus tard. Il était visiblement inquiet il se rapprocha de son camarade et avant de redevenir invisibles aux yeux des autres dit ses quelques mots :

-_L'ombre approche._

Le son des pas de l'ennemi résonné déjà dans le couloir, les aventuriers se tendirent. Le Guerrier du Désert visa l'entrée du sous-terrain, le temps sembla ralentir au rythme de sa respiration. Les pas se rapprochèrent lentement, très lentement. Puis tout à coup un œil vitreux brilla dans les ténèbres et Oull poussa un cri ! Aussitôt le Guerrier du Désert banda son arc et décocha sa flèche !

Le trait de bois et de fer siffla dans les airs pour aller se perdre dans le couloir obscur. Un petit cri retentit depuis les ombres et le cadavre d'un peaux-verte s'écroula sur la plateforme, la flèche fichée dans la gorge. Le Guerrier du Désert saisit une nouvelle flèche et l'encocha.


	19. Chapter 4 (7 of 10)

**4.7**

Les autres gobelins jaillissaient déjà du corridor ! Comme l'avait dit l'Elfe, il y avait bien deux Hobs dans le groupe. Le groupe de peaux-vertes se composait dons de deux Hobs en première ligne, six gobelins en armures grossière armé d'armes piteuse au centre et trois archers en retrait.

Sans hésiter, le Guerrier du Désert décocha sa flèche, droit sur le premier archers gobelin, avant de lancer son Katar sur le second. La flèche siffla dans l'air et se planta en plein dans l'œil gauche de sa cible, alors que le Katar décrivit une courbe parfaite qui s'acheva dans le crâne du deuxième gobelin. Les deux archers moururent sans un bruit avant même d'avoir pu tirer la moindre flèche. Il était temps de passer au corps à corps ! L'Épéiste laissa son arc de côté et dégaina son cimeterre et sa rondache et se jeta dans la mêlée.

Le reste du groupe passa à l'action ! Le Nain Berserker dégaina ses sabres et s'attaqua au premier Hob armé d'une hache en acier à double tranchant. Le choc des armes fit jaillir des gerbes d'étincelles. La Paladin empoigna sa masse d'arme et asséna un puissant coup visant la tête du second Hob. Le monstre eu tout juste le temp de lever son pavois de planche qui se fissura en encaissant la force brute de l'aventurière.

De leur côté, l'Amazone et l'Elfe Forestière chargèrent le reste de la meute de peaux-vertes tandis que le mage Drow, sur leur talons, incanta :

-Sagita…quelta…raedius ! Flèche, va droit au but !

Les mots de pouvoirs prononcé manipulèrent la logique même du monde et un projectile magique jaillit du bâton du mage avant de se divisé en une volée de flèche d'énergie pure. La rafale de trait mystique faucha trois ennemis en un seul coup.

La Combattante passa à l'action, d'un coup de pied plongeant bien placé elle brisa la clavicule du premier peau-vertes à sa portée, avant de faire pleuvoir une pluie de coup sur le reste du groupe. Chaque coup brisant une nuque, une mâchoire ou un bras, les gobelins déstabilisés ne purent porter le moindre coup. Le temps qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits, l'Amazone s'était dérobée et la Forestière attaquait à son tour. Les gobelins qui avaient survécut à l'Amazone n'avaient aucune chance. L'Elfe les décapita tous d'une série de taillades bien placée. Cinq gobelins de plus tombèrent.

Le Guerrier du Désert chargea les deux derniers gobelins, le premier armé d'une hache de bonne facture tenta de lui faucher la jambe. L'Épéiste se déroba au dernier moment avant de transpercer le crâne de son assaillant de son sabre. Le suivant voulut percer le flan du guerrier d'un coup de lance, mais ce dernier bloqua le coup à l'aide de son bouclier puis trancha le gobelin de l'épaule au bassin d'un seul coup bien placé.

Le sang coula à flot alors que les runes du cimeterre absorbaient chaque goutte du liquide vital, faisant disparaître les ébréchures de la lame. Sans souffler, le Guerrier du Désert se pressa de porter assistance à la Paladin et au Berserker aux prises avec les deux Hobs.


	20. Chapter 4 (8 of 10)

Le jeune homme fondit sur le Hob faisant face au Berserker, sabre au clair. Attaquant le monstre dans un angle mort de son champ de vision, il lui transperça le genou en pleine articulation. Le sang gicla comme un geyser de la jambe lacérée, le Hob à la hache perdit son appuie et tomba à genou. Le Nain n'hésita pas et décapita son ennemi d'un puissant coup de sabre, la tête verte roula sur les dalles crasseuses du souterrain.

Le Guerrier du Désert se jeta alors sur le second Hob toujours aux prises avec la Paladin. Le peau-verte tenait toujours son bouclier de planche en piteux état tout en maniant un tranchoir grossier.

L  
e Hob, contrairement à son confrère, était plus musclé et moins gras. Il esquiva les coups de la Paladin et répliqua d'un coup de tailles. La guerrière sacrée bloqua la lame du tranchoir à l'aide du manche de sa masse d'arme, avant d'effectuer une puissante frappe latérale. Le Hob se baissa, le fer de la masse lui siffla au-dessus de sa tête. Il se releva alors d'un bond et s'engouffra dans la garde grande ouverte de la Paladin, son tranchoir levé bien haut, prêt à fendre le crâne de l'aventurière en deux.

L'Épéiste se rua alors entre le gobelin et sa cible en poussant un cri bestial avant bloquer le tranchoir de son bouclier puis trancha le bras armé du Hob d'un coup de sabre. Le monstre hurla de douleur, mais son cri ne dura gère longtemps. La Paladin revint à la charge, et d'une puissante frappe descendante enfonça la tête du Hob entre ses épaules. Les yeux et la cervelle giclèrent du crâne broyé avant de se répandre sur le sol.

Alors que les aventuriers pensaient pouvoir souffler, le Guerrier du Désert se campa devant l'entrée du tunnel et cria :

-Ce n'est pas terminé !

À ces mots, un hurlement strident monta des profondeurs enténébrées de la crypte. Le groupe se mit à nouveau en mouvement, un silence de plomb s'installa. Posté en arc de cercle devant le souterrain, la pression était telle que les aventuriers croyaient être broyés par un rocher. Un courant d'un air glacé, porteur d'une puanteur sépulcrale monta des entrailles de la terre. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent les pas feutrés et vif sur le sol de pierre, et virent dans la pénombre la pâle lueur d'yeux globuleux.

Une forme sombre et élancée jaillit du tunnel comme un diable de sa boîte et percuta le Nain de plein fouet, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur du fond ! Le Guerrier du Désert vit quatre membres long et musclés muni de longue griffe.

Face aux six aventuriers, au centre de la plateforme se dressait une créature à la forme grotesque vaguement anthropoïde. Son visage, du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait, était en partie dissimulait par une capuche en haillon qui semblait avoir fusionné avec la peau de cuir noire du monstre. Le Guerrier du Désert distinguait plusieurs yeux briller dans l'ombre de la capuche. L'ombre était muni d'une queue nue à mi-chemin entre le lézard et le rongeur. Ses membres antérieurs et postérieurs étaient munis et puissantes griffes semblables à des serres. Sur ses épaules et avant-bras, des ergots d'os sortait de sa chaire, tels des dards. Chaque fibre de son cuir était tendue, révélant une musculature de prédateur.


	21. Chapter 4( 9 of 10)

« C'est quoi ça ? S'exclama l'Amazone.

-En tout cas ce n'est pas un gobelin, ironisa l'Elfe.

La Paladin confirma :

-C'est une Nécro-Ombre, un démon des cryptes ! Dit-elle.

Comme en réponse, le démon se ramassa sur lui-même et bondit sur le groupe comme un fauve sur sa proie en poussant un hurlement. L'Amazone se jeta sur le côté en criant :

-On se déploie !

Ses coéquipiers et le Guerrier du Désert se mirent aussitôt en action juste avant que le monstre ne soit sur eux. Les griffes acérées de la Nécro-Ombre fendirent les dalles de pierres comme si elles étaient en porcelaine.

La Forestière tenta d'embrocher le monstre d'un estoc de sa hallebarde, mais vif comme un fauve ce dernier se dégagea d'un salto pour atterrir avec la légèreté d'une plume quelques mètres en arrière.

Tentant sa chance, le Guerrier du Désert lança son Katar. L'arme s'envola une fois de plus dans un arc de plongeant droit vers le crâne de la Nécro-Ombre. Cette fois encore avec une vivacité surnaturelle il repoussa le Katar d'un revers de ses griffes acérées. Entre temps, le Nain s'était relevé, fidèle à sa profession de Berserker il saisit ses lames et se jeta sur le monstre en poussant un rugissement bestial.

Le guerrier barbu abattit ses sabres dans un ouragan d'acier sur la créature sépulcrale. La Nécro-Ombre, sembla surprise et plutôt que d'esquiver à nouveau, s'engagea au corps-à-corps avec le Nain. Les griffes de la créature et les sabres de l'aventurier s'affrontèrent dans un fracas qui se répercuta dans toute la crypte. Des étincelles jaillissaient entres les deux adversaires sous la puissance des coups échangés. Le Berserker maniait ses lames avec une fureur aveugle en apparence, mais le Guerrier du Désert y décelait une maîtrise et une pratique de l'art du combat évidente. Chaque coup était puissant, vif et précis, visant les points vitaux de la Nécro-Ombre.

Le monstre parait et répliquait à l'aide des griffes de ses bras et de ses membres antérieurs. Tout comme l'aventurier qui lui faisait face, il attaquait avec la ferme intention de tuer. Puis au cœur de l'affrontement, le monstre tenta de balayer le Nain d'un coup de queue. Ce fut une erreur, d'une passe d'arme habile le Berserker trancha net le membre postérieur. La Nécro-Ombre, poussa un hurlement avant de repousser son ennemi d'un puissant coup de patte circulaire qui balaya le Berserker.

L'épéiste n'y tenant plus se jeta sur le démon sabre et rondache en main ! Une danse macabre s'engagea alors entre les deux adversaires. La Nécro-Ombre faisait pleuvoir une averse de griffes sur l'aventurier ! Ce dernier vif comme un félin esquivait, bloquait, ripostait, poussant obligeant le monstre à stopper ses offensives.

Tel un tourbillon d'acier, le cimeterre du Guerrier du Désert fendait l'air à la rencontre des serres de la créatures d'outre-tombe. Aux yeux des autres aventuriers ébahit, leur camarade et le démon étaient semblable à deux courants d'eau opposé qui se mouvaient dans un maëlstrom mortel.

Finalement la Nécro-Ombre commit une grave erreur : se sentant acculer face à ce mortel qui ce révélait étonnamment coriace, elle tenta de le repousser de la même manière que le Nain. Sa patte arrière fendit l'air comme un fouet, voyant le coup arriver le Guerrier du Désert eu l'impression que le temps ralentissait. Il réfléchit à toute allure ! Il savait que si la créature l'envoyait au tapis, elle le mettrait en pièce dans la seconde, et s'il esquivait il s'exposait à une contre-attaque mortelle ! L'épéiste réalisa alors qu'il n'avait qu'une chose à faire.

Il de baissa légèrement, plaça sa rondache au-dessus de lui, se campa sur ses position et au moment de l'impact d'une impulsion de tout son corp il repoussa la griffe de la Nécro-Ombre ! Déséquilibré par le choc, le démon se retrouva totalement exposé ! Le Guerrier du Désert engouffra son cimeterre dans la défense brisée de son ennemi. Le sabre transperça la jambe du montre et lui lacéra du mollet à la cuisse !

Un sang violet gicla de l'estafilade, les rune du cimeterre le bu avidement. La Nécro-Ombre poussa un hurlement de douleur qui fit vibrer les mur de la crypte et manqua de rendre sourd les aventuriers.

Deux fois. Elle une créature de plusieurs siècles issu d'un autre plan, venait d'être blessée deux fois par des mortels ! La Nécro-Ombre était folle de rage !

Usant de cette rage pour faire fis de la douleur, elle bondit par-dessus le Guerrier du Désert en usant de sa jambe valide. Elle atterrit prêt d'une dizaine de mètres derrière lui.

L'épéiste fit aussitôt volte-face, campé sur ses positions. Le démon se ramassa alors sur lui-même telle un ressort et alors dans un éclair de réflexion, l'aventurier compris ! Il n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver la charge de la créature et cette fois son bouclier ne l'aiderai pas, il n'avait pas la force physique nécessaire. La voix de Sable lui parvint alors :

_-C'est le moment pour un peu de magie._

Voyant ce que son inestimable camarade voulait dire, l'épéiste se prépara et resta où il se trouvait. Il récita intérieurement chaque syllabe du sortilège qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, en aucun cas la Nécro-Ombre ne devait esquiver, il en allait de sa vie.


	22. Chapter 4 (10 of 10)

Ne voyant pas sa proie se sauver comme il s'y attendait, le démon n'hésita plus. D'une poussée phénoménale qui fit voler en éclat les dalles du sol, la Nécro-Ombre se jeta sur l'aventurier.

Ce dernier concentré comme jamais, conta les mètres qui le séparait du montre et lorsqu'il le jugea bon, hurla ses mots :

-Ô toi, prédateur des Dunes dévore mon ennemi...Morsure des sables !

En un éclair, un nuage de sable jaillit de sous le sol dallé entre le démon et l'aventurier. Le sable se modela alors en une mâchoire ophidienne qui telle un prédateur affamé fondit sur la Nécro-Ombre et se referma sur elle dans un choc qui fit trembler la plateforme !

Aussi puissante qu'était la Nécro-Ombre, elle ne put contre la magie, permettant de plier les lois de la nature. Sa charge fut stoppée net et son bras droit fut broyé !

À moitié écroulé sur le sol, la Nécro-Ombre ne put esquiver le coup suivant. La Paladin armé de sa masse d'arme, fonça sur le démon et invoqua un miracle :

-Ô dieu de la justice, donne-moi la force de combattre les ténèbres ! Flammes Solaires !

La prière de la guerrière sacrée fut entendue, le fer de la masse s'enveloppa d'un halo de flamme blanche. Investit de la puissance du dieu de la justice, la Paladin asséna un puissant coup circulaire à la Nécro-Ombre.

L'impact du coup provoqua une déflagration et le bras droit de la créature fut complétement arraché. Les flammes blanches brûlèrent la Nécro-Ombre, lui arrachant un nouveau hurlement strident. Le démon se releva, son cuir noir était couvert de brûlures et d'entailles, son sang pourpre coulait de sa cuisse et du moignon de son bras tranché.

L'Elfe Forestière tenta une nouvelle attaque, cette fois-ci avec la ferme intention de décapiter le démon. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas encore dis son dernier mot, la Nécro-Ombre esquiva d'une roulade avant de se remettre sur pied. Elle darda ses yeux pâles sur l'elfe, les globes blanchâtres luirent alors d'une lueur écarlate.

Le Mage Drow, sentit le danger et cria à sa collègue :

-À terre !

L'aventurière eu tout juste le temps de de suivre le conseil de son camarade pour avoir la vie sauve : une déferlante d'énergie pourpre jaillit des yeux de la Nécro-Ombre. Le rayon frôla l'Elfe, avant de percuter le mur adjacent, la pierre fondit comme neige au soleil !

Profitant que son adversaires soit au sol, le démon voulut porter le coup de grâce. Mais son attaque fut stoppée net, l'Amazone lui asséna un coup de pied directement dans l'articulation de sa jambe valide ! Son articulation ploya sous la force de la Combattante aux muscles d'acier.

L'aventurière de rang acier n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin : sans laisser son le monstre se ressaisir, elle enfonça son coude sur le sommet de son crâne, avant de poursuivre avec un coup de genou en pleine face ! Pour conclure avec un coup de pied sauté dans la mâchoire du démon. À défaut d'égaler la puissance physique de son ennemi, la Combattante appliqué une règles basique mais fondamental du combat rapproché : concentrer les dégâts sur la tête de l'adversaires pour plus d'efficacité.

La force centrifuge et la puissance musculaire de l'Amazone repoussèrent la Nécro-Ombre de trois bon mètres en arrière. Poussant un feulement digne d'un félin la créature voulut une fois encore user de son rayon oculaire.

-Iacta…skolv…dashra ! Dissipe-toi énergie !

À peine ses mots sortir de la bouche du Mage Drow, une onde invisible déferla sur le démon et l'énergie de son rayon sembla disparaître ! Le sorcier avait utilisé un sort de dissipation, empêchant ainsi le démon d'utiliser sa magie.

Poussant un rugissement bestial, le Guerrier du Désert se jeta sur la créature. Il avait rengainé sa rondache et mettait à présent toute la puissance de ses bras dans son sabre. La Nécro-Ombre esquiva le cimeterre d'un cheveux, tenta de répliquer de son bras valide. Mais l'aventurier, trop rapide, se mit à voleter, tourbillonner autour du démon et commença à le larder d'estocs et de taille avec la vivacité de la foudre.

Le démon ne pouvait que se défendre, ses blessures antérieures l'empêchait de se déplacer correctement. Les assauts de l'aventurier s'approchaient dangereusement de ses points vitaux.

Dans un élans de désespoir, elle utilisa sa jambe valide comme appuie et tenta un nouveau coup de pied circulaire, espérant ainsi faire reculer son ennemi. Mais une fois encore, l'épéiste se déroba d'un pas de côté et trancha le genou de la jambe valide du démon !

La Nécro-Ombre tomba à genou et en levant les yeux elle vit la mort. Le Guerrier du Désert abattit son cimeterre du la nuque de la créature, un bruit spongieux de chair tranchée retentit. L'instant d'après la tête sans bouche apparente et couverte d'yeux roula sur le sol.


	23. Chapter 5 (1 of 5)

L'après-midi était bien avancé, les employés de la guilde étaient afférés à prendre les rapports de mission des aventuriers, quand la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Le Guerrier du Désert s'avança vers le comptoir d'un pas rapide, un sac de toile sur l'épaule, droit sur la jeune femme qui lui avait donné la quête le matin même.

-Vous êtes de retour ? Les autres sont en vie ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tout sera dans mon rapport dans quelques minutes, dit-il, les autres vous feront le leur. Mais, ajouta t'il je vous conseille de montrer ça à vos supérieurs et de vérifier les infos sur les antres de gobelins à l'avenir.

Le jeune homme posa son sac sur le comptoir et en dévoila le contenu. La réceptionniste poussa un petit cri de surprise : devant elle se tenait l'immonde tête tranchée d'un monstre, couverte d'yeux vitreux.

En entendant la voix de leur collègue, d'autres employés de la guilde accoururent. À la vue du trophée de l'aventurier certains eurent des haut-le-cœur. Quelques aventuriers, curieux s'approchèrent également.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? Demanda quelqu'un.

-Ca, répondit le Guerrier du Désert, c'est ce qui se cachait dans l'antre des gobelins. Je laisse le reste du groupe vous faire un résumé, je vais écrire mon rapport.

Sans demander son reste, l'Épéiste prit les documents nécessaires à son rapport ainsi que son trophée, avant de s'asseoir à une table. Entre temps les cinq aventuriers restant entrèrent à leur tour et se rendirent au plus vite au comptoir. Une plume en main, le Guerrier du Désert entreprit de retranscrire les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la crypte.

Une fois la Nécro-Ombre décapitée, les aventuriers se mirent en quête de la jeune fille enlevée, tout en s'assurant qu'il ne restait plus aucun gobelin dans le sous-terrain. L'aide de Oull et du Djinn leur fit gagner beaucoup de temps. Ils tombèrent sur deux groupes isolés, d'une dizaine de membres, avant de retrouver la jeune femme prisonnière, à peine vivante. La Paladin stabilisa la malheureuse à l'aide d'un miracle et d'une potion.

Cela fait, le groupe remonta à la surface, non sans que l'Épéiste emporte la tête du démon de la crypte. Parvenu à la surface, le groupe et le Guerrier du Désert ramenèrent la victime au village. Après avoir fait un bref résumé des événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans le sinistre sous-terrain. L'Épéiste informa la matriarche de la bourgade que la crypte était plus profonde et sûrement beaucoup vielle que le village lui-même

Savoir qu'ils vivaient juste à côté d'une sépulture millénaire, sans doute maudite, fit quelque peu paniquer les villageois. L'Amazone les rassura en leur certifiant qu'une fois la guilde au courant, des aventuriers de haut rang viendraient pour explorer plus en détail le sous-terrain.

Ces détails réglés, les aventuriers repartirent sous les remerciements des enfants du village. Les plus curieux ou courageux, suivirent le cheval du Guerrier du Désert intrigué par son accoutrement si étrange à leurs yeux.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il mit le point final à son rapport, que l'Épéiste réalisa qu'il était entouré d'un petit groupe d'aventuriers. Il pensa les reconnaitre. À sa gauche se trouvaient la Prêtresse et le Guerrier débutant qui l'avaient vu lors de son premier jour. Tandis qu'à sa droite et en face étaient assis les membres du groupe de rang Argent qui étaient à la taverne le même jour.

Les quatre plus jeunes fixaient avec insistance le sac contenant la tête tranchée, mais c'est le propriétaire du macabre trophée que la Femme Chevalier et le Guerrier Lourd regardaient.

-Euh…Bonjour, dit-il, je peux vous aider ?

À peine eut-il terminé de parler que le Guerrier novice se leva et lui posa une myriade de questions à une telle vitesse qu'il ne saisit qu'un mot sur deux. Sa coéquipière le calma et le jeune homme se rassit puis reposa calmement sa question :

-Tu es vraiment rang Porcelaine ?

En guise de réponse, le Guerrier du Désert tira sa plaque de sous son plastron. À la vue du morceau de porcelaine, le jeune aventurier fronça les yeux, visiblement peu convaincu.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec ce groupe au juste ? Demanda alors la femme en armure.

-Navré mais ça sera pour une autre fois si vous le permettez, je vais allez me reposer. Si vous tenez vraiment à tout savoir, demandez à l'Amazone et à son groupe.

Sans rien ajouter, l'Épéiste quitta son siège et alla remettre son rapport à la réceptionniste. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, le Berserker l'arrêta.

-Hé là une seconde ! On voudrait te dire quelque chose.

Le Guerrier du Désert leva un sourcil et se retourna. Le groupe tout entier lui faisait face.

-Tout d'abord, dit alors la Combattante, merci, merci mille fois d'être venu nous aider, sans toi je ne pense pas que l'on aurait pu s'en tirer.

-Je t'en prie, je n'avais aucune envie de voir un autre groupe massacré par ces immondes nabots verts.

Le Nain eut un petit sourire, le franc parler de cet étrange humain lui plaisait.

-Nous avons vu de quoi tu es capable, ajouta la Forestière, et nous avons pris une décision.

Le jeune homme interrogea le groupe du regard.

-Tu as affronté les gobelins avec une efficacité impressionnante, tu as compris avant nous tous que j'étais empoisonné et enfin tu as tué la Nécro-Ombre. Renchérit le Mage Drow.

Le Guerrier du Désert se mit à comprendre.

-Un combattant tel que toi nous serait très utile, veux-tu faire partie de notre groupe ? Dit finalement la Paladin.

Un sourire de joie fendit le visage du jeune homme.

-Ça serait avec plaisir, répondit-il.

L'Amazone tendit la main et le Guerrier du Désert lui rendit sa poignée de main.

Le lendemain, comme convenu avec le reste de l'équipe, le Guerrier du Désert se rendit à la Guilde afin de se préparer pour une prochaine quête. Ainsi que pour discuter plus en détail des capacités de chacun. Ils avaient donc décidé de se retrouver sur le terrain d'entrainement dans la cour à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Une fois sa toilette faite et son équipement enfilé, l'Épéiste se mit en route ses deux comparses à ses côtés. Oull survolait la rue et Sable flottait à ses côtés.

Donc on a une équipe maintenant ? Pas mal pour ton premier mois en tant qu'aventurier. Dit le Djinn

Le jeune homme ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, bien entendu il savait qu'en tant qu'aventurier il devrait faire équipe tôt ou tard pour progresser. Il ne s'était simplement pas attendu à être aussi rapidement recruté, compte tenu de sa nature solitaire et de ses origines.

Son accoutrement intriguant souvent les inconnus, il pensait que cela rebuterait également ses confrères. Visiblement les événements de la crypte et le combat contre la Nécro-Ombres lui avait permis de gagner l'estime de la compagnie de l'Amazone.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas oublié ce qui s'est passé hier ?

Bien sûr que non il n'avait pas oublié sa conversation de la veille avec les aventuriers à la taverne. C'était le revers de médaille à son action, il ne risquait plus de passer inaperçu maintenant.

-Enfin on a quand même réussi à rester anonyme pendant une semaine, c'est déjà bien. Ajouta le djinn.

Le Guerrier du Désert eut un petit rire.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la Guilde il n'y entra pas cette fois. Il continua son chemin sur la gauche pour finalement se retrouver devant un terrain rectangulaire parallèle au bâtiment. Il fut surpris d'y trouver le Guerrier corne verte et la jeune Religieuse, ainsi que le groupe rang Argent. Sable ne croyait pas à une coïncidence, ils avaient dû entendre la conversation du Guerrier du Désert avec le groupe de l'Amazone, ça semblait plausible.


	24. Chapter 5 (2 of 5)

Le Guerrier Novice s'entrainait avec la Femme Chevalier. L'aventurière à la chevelure dorée avait pour armement une épée longue et un lourd bouclier d'acier. L'adolescent vêtu d'un plastron tenait lui-même un bouclier, rond et plus petit que celui de son adversaire, ainsi qu'une épée standard qu'il agitait maladroitement.

Le Guerrier du Désert remarqua qu'à son ceinturon était également attaché un gourdin en bois massif. Sans doute une arme de rechange.

Le fracas de métal le tira de sa réflexion, la Chevalier venait d'envoyer le débutant au sol.

C'est lorsqu'il se releva, que le Guerrier Débutant prit conscience de la présence du Guerrier du Désert. Les autres aventuriers suivirent son regard et à la vue de l'Épéiste plusieurs sourires se dessinèrent sur leurs visages.

-Dis le turban ! L'interpella le Guerrier Débutant, ça te dit un petit entrainement ?

L'intéressé pensa refuser, mais outre le manque de politesse que cela aurait été, il comprit rapidement que les autres combattants présents sauteraient alors sur l'occasion pour le défier à leur tour.

-Avec plaisir. Répondit le Guerrier du Désert en dégainant ses armes.

Oull s'était posé sur la gouttière d'un bâtiment voisin et se mit à fixer le terrain avec ses grand yeux de rapace. Les deux guerriers se placèrent face à face, l'arme au poing.

Le Guerrier Débutant jaugea son opposant. Bien qu'ils soient tous les deux au même rang et qu'il ait commencé sa carrière depuis plus longtemps que le Guerrier du Désert, le novice savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la crypte. Savoir que son adversaire avait affronté un ennemi comparable à un démon alors qu'il n'était que rang Porcelaine, l'intriguait. Cependant le jeune garçon avait de sérieux doutes sur le fait que l'Épéistes avait terrassé la Nécro-Ombre. Sa camarade et lui pensaient qu'il avait dû achever la créature après que les rangs obsidienne et l'Amazone l'aient affaibli.

Estimant avoir toutes ses chances de vaincre, le Guerrier Débutant décida d'attaquer le premier. Son bouclier levé devant son thorax il porta un ample coup de taille de son épée.

Le Guerrier du Désert était calme, le temps semblait s'écouler au ralenti et il pouvait lire chaque erreur du Guerrier Débutant comme on lit un livre : ses jambes mal placées le déséquilibraient vers l'avant en plus de son alonge trop longue pour sa position et son épée. L'Épéiste vit aussitôt comment exploiter ces failles.

Avec une synchronisation parfaite, le Guerrier du Désert repoussa l'épée de son adversaire d'un revers de son bouclier d'acier. Un choc bruyant résonna. Déséquilibré, le Guerrier Débutant manqua de tomber à la renverse il ne parvint à se retenir qu'à la relative force de ses muscles.

L'Épéiste n'en resta pas là et sans hésitation bondit sur le novice. Son cimeterre décrivit un arc de cercle parfait à une telle vitesse que le Guerrier Débutant ne perçut que l'éclair de la lame fonçant droit sur sa gorge.

En un instant le Guerrier du Désert se tenait devant lui, son sabre sur sa jugulaire.

-Tu dois mieux travailler tes appuis. Dit simplement l'Épéiste avant de retirer sa lame.

Le Guerrier Débutant avait cru pendant un instant que son cœur s'était arrêté. Il reprit son souffle à grand peine, ébranlé par la facilité avec laquelle le Guerrier du Désert l'avait vaincu. Mais tout particulièrement la confrontation directe à la mort avait manqué de peu de lui faire mouiller ses braies.

Ayant remarqué l'état de choc de son adversaire, l'Épéiste claqua dans ses mains pour attirer son attention. Cela eut l'effet escompté et le Guerrier Débutant revint à la réalité dans un sursaut.

-Euh…Hum, bafouilla-t-il.

-Écoute, lui dit alors le Guerrier du Désert, la peur de la mort est quelque chose de naturel chez tous les êtres vivants. Il ne faut pas en avoir honte ou la rejeter, il faut la maîtriser. On va faire quelque échange, tu m'attaques, je t'attaque. Ça te va ?

Retrouvant une certaine vitalité, le Guerrier Débutant se remit en garde. Comme convenu, le novice attaqua le Guerrier du Désert à coup d'estoc ou de taille. Ce dernier para chacune des attaques avec aisance, mais il pouvait sentir les progrès du Guerrier Débutant à vue d'œil. Il corrigea ses appuis, parvint à porter des coups plus précis et puissants en visant les point vitaux. Après un quart d'heure et une vingtaine de passes d'arme, le Guerrier du Désert dit :

-Si on travaillait ta technique avec le gourdin maintenant ?

-Si tu veux, répondit le novice.

Il rengaina son épée et empoigna le gourdin en chêne qu'il portait à sa ceinture. Mettant en pratique ce qu'il avait appris à l'épée, le Guerrier Débutant se campa sur ses positions et de toute la force de son bras exécuta une large frappe latérale. Cette fois le Guerrier du Désert esquiva le coup d'un pas en arrière effectué à la perfection. La massue de bois massif siffla dans le vide.

Au moment où le novice acheva son mouvement, l'Épéiste se propulsa en avant et tenta un puissant coup d'estoc. Le guerrier blond mit en pratique ce qu'il venait d'apprendre : il bloqua la pointe du cimeterre à l'aide de son bouclier, avant de la laisser glisser sur la surface de son écu. Les deux bretteurs se retrouvèrent alors au contact, le Guerrier Débutant tenta un puissant revers de son gourdin. Le Guerrier du Désert se déroba en tournoyant autour de son assaillant. Ce dernier s'écarta à son tour avant de se replacer face à son adversaire.

L'Épéiste se réjouit, le Guerrier Débutant apprenait vite, sa vitesse de réaction le démontrait. Toutefois, il exécutait des mouvements trop amples pour employer correctement sa massue. Le Guerrier du Désert lui conseilla alors de faire des coups plus courts et rapides pour ne pas ouvrir sa garde.

Suivant ce dernier conseil, le Guerrier Débutant se remit en position et porta un puissant coup plongeant droit sur le crâne de son adversaire. Vif et court comme conseillé. La différence se fit sentir : l'opposant bloqua le coup au lieu d'esquiver sans pouvoir contre-attaquer.

Enhardi par ce résultat, le novice se lança dans une série de frappes vives et courtes. L'apprentie Religieuse était stupéfaite par l'enchaînement de son camarade, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il serait capable de ça avant plusieurs mois ou années de pratique.

Le Guerrier du Désert quant à lui présentait un visage impassible et concentré, mais intérieurement il souriait de toutes ses dents. Il était ravi de constater l'efficacité de ses conseils. Cependant, le Guerrier Débutant n'avait que quelques mois d'expérience, l'Épéiste lui avait deux années entière d'entrainement intensif à l'art du combat.

Il lisait toujours à la perfection les mouvements du Guerrier Débutant, mais pour passer sa garde et l'atteindre cette fois il allait devoir monter sa force d'un cran. Il se concentra sur sa respiration et avec une habileté remarquable il repoussa le gourdin à l'aide de sa rondache d'acier avant de percer la garde du bouclier adverse à l'aide de son cimeterre, brisant complétement la défense du Guerrier Débutant. Puis dans un ultime mouvement fulgurant, il plaça la pointe de son sabre sur la gorge du novice, qui demeura interdit devant la force écrasante du Guerrier du Désert.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien, il te manque juste de l'expérience.

-Parce que toi tu en as plus ? On a le même âge il me semble. Répliqua le novice sur un ton plus mordant qu'il ne le voulait.

-J'ai dix-sept ans, dit le Guerrier du Désert, et toi ?


	25. Chapter 5 (3 of 5)

Déstabilisé, le Guerrier Débutant répondit qu'il n'en avait que quinze. Son amie prêtresse et le reste des spectateurs étaient tout aussi étonnés que lui. D'habitude, les aventuriers débutaient leur carrière le plus tôt possible, soit à quinze ans l'âge requis. Ce qui n'était effectivement pas le cas du Guerrier du Désert.

-Et tu t'es enregistré seulement maintenant ? demanda le jeune homme. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai simplement réalisé que je n'étais pas prêt. La mort m'a manqué de peu et j'ai pris conscience de mes lacunes.

Le Guerrier Débutant ne répondit pas, cherchant le sens profond des paroles de son confrère. Il aurait aimé discuter davantage avec le Guerrier du Désert, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Navré, ajouta-t-il, mais je crois que je suis attendu.

En effet, sur le bord du terrain se tenait l'Amazone et le reste du groupe.

-Travaille ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui et tu n'auras aucun mal à terrasser les gobelins et les autres monstres.

Le Guerrier novice remercia l'Épéiste pour ses conseils et proposa aux autres aventuriers de s'entraîner avec lui. Le Guerrier en armure lourde ne se fit pas prier.

De son côté, le Guerrier du Désert rejoignit ses camarades.

-Tu t'es bien amusé on dirait, plaisanta le Nain.

-Un petit entraînement matinal.

-Qui a eu son petit effet semble-t-il. Dit l'Elfe qui fit remarquer que beaucoup de regards étaient braqués sur le jeune homme.

Cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant, sa maîtrise de l'épée n'avait pas manqué de surprendre les spectateurs. Le mage suggéra donc de se regrouper dans la taverne afin de pouvoir discuter en toute tranquillité. Une fois réunis dans le hall de la guilde, les aventuriers se rassemblèrent autour d'une grande table de chêne circulaire, Oull quant à lui voleta jusqu'au dossier de la chaise de son maître.

Sans plus attendre la combattante ouvrit la réunion :

-Aujourd'hui nous accueillons notre nouveau camarade. Dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Le Guerrier du Désert remercia le groupe de l'avoir accueilli et se présenta en bonne et due forme.

-Je viens du lointain pays des Dunes au sud-est du continent. Je suis né dans la tribu des « Lions du Soleil », un clan de nomades du désert. Nous sommes des guerriers, mais aussi des marchands et des tisserands. La vie dans le désert est dure et risquée, par conséquent, dans notre communauté il est obligatoire pour tous les enfants d'apprendre l'équitation, l'escrime et le tir à l'arc pour la chasse.

Le jeune homme passa ensuite quelques minutes supplémentaires à parler du climat et des immenses dunes de sable qui jalonnaient son pays. Quand il eut fini son récit, les yeux de son public brillaient comme des étoiles. Mais alors que ses camarades proposaient de parler des différentes stratégies et formations de combats possibles de leurs futures missions, une voix féminine interpella le Guerrier du Désert.

-Excusez-moi.

L'aventurier se retourna, face à lui se tenaient trois personnes : la réceptionniste aux cheveux de blé qui l'avait reçu lors de son premier jour, sa collègue prêtresse du dieu de la loi et une troisième femme, plus âgée aux cheveux noirs coiffés en carré et au regard sévère vêtue d'un costume masculin aussi sombre qu'un cristal d'onyx. Le jeune homme se leva et demanda :

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous avons besoin de vous parler, c'est très important. Répondit l'Hôtesse de Guilde.

Le Guerrier du Désert se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise, il déglutit bruyamment.

-Soit, je vous suis. Dit-il alors en tâchant de conserver son calme.

Sous les yeux inquiets de ses compagnons, l'Épéiste suivit le trio à l'étage du bâtiment. Les officiels de la guilde l'invitèrent à entrer dans une pièce meublée d'un bureau et d'un canapé. Le jeune homme venu du désert du sud n'avait vu que peu de mobilier de ce genre. Chez lui on se couchait à même le sol, sur de larges coussins, dans de rares cas on utilisait un fauteuil en bois tressé, c'était donc, pour lui, la première fois qu'il s'asseyait ainsi. Retirant son sabre et sa rondache pour plus de confort, le jeune homme prit place sur le canapé à la demande de l'Hôtesse. Son camarade volatile n'ayant pas pu le suivre à l'intérieur se posa sur le rebord extérieur d'une fenêtre.

-Bien, dit la jeune femme installée derrière le bureau, savez- vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-J'avoue que non. Ai-je commis une faute ?

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire non. Précisa la grande brune qui prenait place sur un fauteuil.

La prêtresse de la loi prit place à son tour dans un fauteuil, à la droite du bureau. Un filet de sueur froide coula dans le dos du Guerrier du Désert, il avait la désagréable sensation d'être un accusé au cours d'un procès. La voix mentale du djinn résonna alors dans son esprit :

_-Allons détends toi un peu gamin. _

Sable se matérialisa à ses côtés, derrière le dossier du canapé. En entendant la voix puissante qui glissait comme le vent du désert, le jeune homme se détendit et reporta son attention sur ses trois interlocutrices. L'Hôtesse de la Guilde sortit plusieurs documents d'une chemise et après y avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil, fixa ses yeux sur le jeune guerrier enturbanné.

-Bien, la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici est assez simple : nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. Dit la jeune employée.

-Je vous écoute.

-Bien, dis la jeune femme en plissant les yeux, vous avez commencé votre carrière d'aventurier il y a un peu plus d'une semaine n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact.

-Bien, saviez-vous déjà manier les armes avant de vous engager ?

Le Guerrier du Désert comprenait assez bien le but de cette question, la Guilde voulait s'assurer de la véracité des informations que le jeune aventurier leur avait fournies lors de son enregistrement.

-Oui, j'ai suivi un entraînement de plusieurs années. Dans mon pays c'est quelque chose de normal.

La femme brune et l'Hôtesse regardèrent la prêtresse du coin de l'œil, elle ne dit rien et se contenta d´un petit hochement de tête. La réceptionniste se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

-Hum…Très bien. Maintenant une dernière chose, pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé dans la crypte, ainsi que le combat contre la Nécro-Ombre.

Sans poser de question, le Guerrier du Désert s'exécuta. Il n'omit aucun détail, il raconta ce qu'il avait découvert en arrivant dans le souterrain, le combat contre les gobelins et finalement celui contre le démon de la crypte, il veilla à ne pas parler du djinn. Quand il eut achevé son récit, les trois femmes échangèrent des regards. La prêtresse de la loi garda le silence, confirmant l'honnêteté de l'Épéiste. Le jeune aventurier espérait que l'interrogatoire était terminé. La grande femme brune parla alors pour la première fois :

-Dites-moi comment avez-vous su que cette compagnie allait être en situation critique ?

Le Guerrier du Désert sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser.

-Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question-là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude.

-Il vaudrait mieux. Répondit son interlocutrice.

Le jeune aventurier inspira profondément et réfléchit rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas leur parler de son rêve sans leur parler du Djinn, et il préférait ne pas en parler, le miracle de la prêtresse l'empêchait de mentir, il était coincé.

_-Je sais ce que tu peux dire sans que cela soit un mensonge. _Dit alors Sable

Son camarade tendit l'oreille, totalement concentré, puis d'un ton calme et serein il dit :

-Je peux vous dire que j'ai reçu ces informations d'une source très fiable. Mais pour des raisons personnelles, je préférerais ne rien dire.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, la prêtresse de la loi lança à nouveau son miracle. Le Guerrier du Désert tripota machinalement ses mains, tandis qu'une goutte de sueur coulait le long de son front.

-Il ne dit pas tout. Conclut la prêtresse sur un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez ? Demanda l'Hôtesse.

L'Épéiste soupira et passa sa main sur son visage trempé de sueur froide.


	26. Chapter 5 (4 of 5)

-Je suppose que l'on ne peut pas leur cacher, dit-il alors à voix haute.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda la femme brune circonspecte.

La voix caverneuse du Djinn résonna alors dans la pièce en guise de réponse.

-_Il parle de moi madame. _

Puis, dans un tourbillon de sable, l'esprit ancestral apparut devant les trois femmes qui manquèrent de hurler. Le Guerrier du Désert les rassura :

-Du calme mesdames, c'est mon ami.

-Qu'est-ce donc ? Un fantôme ?

-_Je suis un Djinn mesdames, un esprit des sables._

L'Hôtesse posa un regard interrogateur sur l'aventurier attendant visiblement des explications. L'intéressé se racla la gorge :

-Avant d'en dire plus, dit-il, j'aimerais avoir votre garantie que ce qui sera dit dans cette pièce ne sera communiqué à personne d'autre, je tiens à conserver un minimum de discrétion.

Les trois employées de la Guilde se regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête.

-Je pense que nous pouvons vous promettre ça.

Rassuré, le Guerrier du Désert raconta : il y a plusieurs années, il avait rencontré Sable, le djinn du désert. Intrigué par cet humain qui pouvait le voir en tout temps, l'esprit tourna autour du garçon pendant plusieurs mois. Ce dernier s'habitua peu à peu à la présence du djinn, ils devinrent amis et de fil en aiguille Sable décida d'apprendre la magie au jeune homme. Ce faisant, le Guerrier du Désert développa une sensibilité psychique qui pouvait l'amener à faire des rêves assez particuliers, comme celui où il avait vu le repaire des gobelins et la Nécro-Ombre.

Son long récit terminé, le jeune homme soupira, il avait tellement parlé que sa gorge était sèche comme la pierre du désert. L'observatrice aux cheveux noirs lui servit un vers d'eaux, il l'en remercia et vida le gobelet d'une traite.

L'Hôtesse regarda à nouveau sa collègue religieuse, la jeune femme qui avait les yeux clos leva ses paupière et finalement dit :

-Il a dit la vérité.

La réceptionniste se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, le Guerrier du Désert ne savait pas si elle était soulagée ou déçue.

-Bon je pense que nous pouvons officialiser alors.

-Officialiser quoi ? Demanda l'aventurier inquiet.

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme se leva, prit quelque chose sur son bureau et s'avança vers le Guerrier du Désert. Une fois face à l'aventurier la réceptionniste lui tendit une plaque d'aventurier de verre noir, de l'obsidienne.

-Toutes mes félicitations jeune homme : vous êtes promu au rang obsidienne.

En redescendant les marches, le Guerrier du Désert était encore étonné par ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait certes confiance en ses capacités et savait qu'il monterait en grade sans trop de problème, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le faire en moins d'un mois. Sans la Nécro-Ombre il aurait sûrement fallu trois ou quatre mois pour qu'il soit promu, le hasard fait bien les choses parfois. L'Épéiste atteignit finalement le rez-de-chaussée et rejoignit ses camarades qui l'attendaient avec impatience. Ils lui demandèrent ce que la Guilde lui voulait exactement. En guise de réponse, le jeune homme leur présenta fièrement sa nouvelle plaque de verre sombre.

-Tu as été promu ?! S'exclama le Nain Berserker.

-Ça ne me surprend pas, rétorqua la Combattante Amazone, il nous a aidé à vaincre un important groupe de gobelins et sans lui nous n'aurions sûrement pas survécu au démon de la crypte.

-Le contraire aurait été étonnant, en effet. Ajouta la Paladin.

Les autres membres de la compagnie le félicitèrent pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Puis le jeune homme se rassit et l'Elfe dit alors :

-Félicitations Sabre des Dunes.

-Euh…Pardon ?

Demanda le Guerrier du Désert en fixant la jeune femme aux oreilles pointues et aux yeux saphir.

-Je réfléchissait à un surnom qui t'irait bien : « Guerrier des Sables », « Sabreur de l'Orient » …Rien ne marchait bien et finalement, « Sabre des Dunes » m'est venu à l'esprit.

Un large sourire fendit le visage du jeune homme.

\- « Le Sabre des Dunes » hein ? Ça me plait.

Oull, qui était revenu, poussa un petit cri d'approbation, tandis que Sable approuva avec un petit rire. Après quelques minutes de félicitation et célébration, le groupe reprit enfin le cours de sa réunion. Il leur fallait travailler leur formation de combat ainsi que leur tactiques pour être pleinement efficaces pour leur prochaines quêtes. Le « Sabre des Dunes » nouvellement nommé, profita de l'occasion pour faire part à ses camarades de certaines de ses idées :

-Je pense qu'il faut faire une légère mise au point de l'équipement de notre groupe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? Demanda la Paladin.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge.

-Tout d'abord, il faut que notre camarade barbu, dame elfe et toi mettiez un casque. Dit-il en désignant la guerrière sacrée. À ce rythme vous allez vous faire fracasser le crâne par derrière.

Les trois combattants se regardèrent, puis firent de même avec leur camarade au turban. En tant que membre du peuple des forgerons, le Berserker ne put que reconnaitre la pertinence des remarques du guerrier humain.

-Je ne veux pas paraitre désagréable, mais comment vais-je faire avec mes cheveux ? Rétorqua la guerrière sacrée en tenant une mèche de sa chevelure de jais.

-Eh bien tu as deux options : soit tu les coupes, sois-tu les attaches. Répondit l'Amazone sur un ton qui se voulait plaisantin.

La Paladin se contenta de faire la moue et croisa ses bras bardés d'acier. La Forestière ne vit pas l'intérêt de contredire le Guerrier du Désert.

-Ensuite, je conseille à notre ami mage et à notre cheffe de prendre une cotte de mailles, ça protège bien des lames et ça évitera que ce qui s'est passé dans le souterrain ne se reproduise.

La suite de la journée fut donc consacrée à l'achat des pièces d'équipements indispensables que l'Épéiste avait évoqué. La Paladin choisit un casque sans visière orné d'ailes stylisées. Le Berserker Nain acheta un heaume d'acier orné de cornes protégeant tout son crâne. La Forestière Elfe fit de même avec un casque moins lourd que celui de ses camarades et sur lequel on pouvait voir un dragon stylisé. Le Drow et la Combattante quant à eux firent l'acquisition de deux cottes de mailles qu'ils enfilèrent aussitôt.


	27. Chapter 5 (5 of 5)

Une fois sa nouvelle protection enfilée, l'Amazone fit jouer ses épaules. En tant qu'artiste martial, elle devait se mouvoir avec force et vitesse.

-Que dites-vous d'un petit entrainement ? Proposa le Nain. Ca nous permettrait de nous familiariser avec notre nouvel équipement.

Ses camarades trouvèrent cette idée tout à fait à leur goût. La compagnie retourna alors sur le terrain de terre battue situé juste à côté du hall de la Guilde.

L'Amazone et la guerrière Elfe se firent face, avant d'engager le combat. La Combattante bondit à l'assaut de son adversaire et arma un puissant coup de pied plongeant. L'Elfe eut tout juste le temps de placer la hampe de son arme avant que le talon de l'Amazone ne s'abatte sur elle comme une hache sur la nuque d'un condamné. Le Sabre des Dunes fut effaré par l'aisance avec laquelle la Combattante se mouvait malgré sa nouvelle cotte de mailles. Le jeune homme avait entendu les légendes sur les Amazones de la jungle et leurs prouesse martial. On parlait de ses clans matriarcaux, dont les guerrière pouvait tuer les fauves de la jungle à mains nues. Il constatait à présent que cela était tout sauf un tissu d'affabulations.

La Forestière fit basculer sa hallebarde, dégageant ainsi la jambe de l'artiste martial. L'Elfe fit tournoyer son arme autour d'elle, tout en se déplaçant en pas-chassés. La lance de chêne et d'acier fendit l'air en sifflant tandis que la guerrière contournait l'Amazone. Cette dernière n'hésita pas et d'une puissante impulsion de ses jambes fondit sur sa cible.

La Forestière n'attendait que ça. Sa lance se mit en action et un déluge de frappes d'estoc s'abattit sur la Combattante qui était à portée. Le Guerrier du Désert distingua à peine l'échange de coups qui suivit alors. Les muscles de l'Amazone se tendirent comme des filins d'acier, usant de toute sa dextérité et de sa force, elle esquiva et para le fer de la lance à l'aide de ses gantelets renforcés. Elle n'arrivait toutefois plus à s'approcher de son adversaire qui comptait bien utiliser l'allonge que lui procurait son arme pour la maintenir à bonne distance.

Le Guerrier du Désert crut que le temps ralentissait, l'Amazone se figea, campée sur ses positions, les jambes écartées, ses poings en avant. À la seconde où la lance de son adversaire allait la toucher, la Combattante fit passer son poignet sous le fer puis la hampe de l'arme, avant d'exécuter un large et vif mouvement circulaire avec ses bras. La hallebarde de l'Elfe fut entrainée dans cet étrange ballet, ouvrant la garde de la Forestière.

L'Amazone s'engouffra dans la brèche défensive avec une telle célérité que son corps devint flou. Son opposante voulut se mettre en garde mais c'était trop tard : l'artiste martial arma son coup et frappa l'Elfe en pleine poitrine de sa paume grande ouverte. Le Sabre des Dunes crut voir l'air vibrer autour de la Combattante avant que la Forestière ne soit projetée en arrière par la violence du choc.

L'aventurière s'écroula dans la poussière, le souffle coupé par l'attaque de sa partenaire, qui l'aida à se relever. L'Elfe prit plusieurs secondes pour reprendre sa respiration.

-Je pense…que l'on peut dire que…le test de cette cotte…de mailles est concluant. Dit la Forestière entre deux respirations.

Les deux adversaires étaient essoufflées malgré la breveté de leur affrontement, elles décidèrent donc de faire une pause. Le Berserker et la Paladin profitèrent de l'occasion pour se familiariser avec leurs nouveaux casques. Le Nain dégaina ses sabres et la Guerrière sacrée empoigna sa pesante masse d'arme. Les deux aventuriers en armure de plates se mirent en garde sur le sol poussiéreux, puis l'acier des armes entra en danse. Le Nain bondit comme un fauve, ses yeux brillant de rage guerrière dans le casque cornu. Sans ciller, la Paladin arma son coup, puis faisant pivoter son bassin et ses épaules elle envoya un puissant coup ascendant droit vers la poitrine du Berserker qui fonçait sur elle comme un bélier en colère. Les sabres et la massue se percutèrent avec un tel choc que l'on aurait pu croire à un coup de tonnerre. Des étincelles rouges jaillirent sous le choc. Aucun des deux aventuriers ne céda face à la force de son adversaire et ils restèrent ainsi figés dans une lutte de force brute pendant plusieurs secondes.

Finalement, le Nain se dégagea et tenta une botte visant l'épaule de la Paladin. Cette dernière se déroba, pivota sur ses jambes et fit voltiger à nouveau sa massue dont la tête d'acier décrivit un arc de cercle dans les airs avant de plonger vers le crâne du Nain. Le guerrier barbu bloqua le manche de la masse entre ses lames croisées, déviant la tête de métal qui s'écrasa sur le sol en soulevant une gerbe de poussière.

Le Berserker lança un déluge de taillades sur son adversaire. La Paladin se replia, tentant de parer de son mieux les rafales de coups à l'aide de ses gantelets et de la hampe de sa masse d'arme. Elle ne pourrait pas rester dans cette position éternellement. Par pur instinct, la Guerrière sacrée empoigna sa masse et repoussa son assaillant à l'aide du manche. Les deux sabres du Berserker rencontrèrent la hampe d'acier et le Nain fut repoussé, déséquilibré. La Paladin saisit l'occasion et asséna un puissant coup latéral, visant le torse du barbu.

Le Berserker eut tout juste le temps de placer ses bras et les gardes de ses armes en guise de protection. Les muscles du Nain se tendirent au point de devenir saillants à l'œil nu. L'acier de la masse d'arme percuta le guerrier en armure lourde avec un bruyant son métallique. Sous la force de l'impact, le Nain recula de plusieurs mètres, dérapant sur le sol de terre battue sans pour autant perdre l'équilibre.

Les deux guerriers étaient satisfaits de leur heaume, ils ne gênaient pas leur champ de vision autant qu'ils le craignaient. Certes, la Paladin et la Forestière avaient dû accepter de ranger leur cheveux du mieux qu'elles pouvaient, mais même ainsi les coquilles d'acier n'allaient pas épargner leur chevelure. Le nain quant à lui ne s'en était guère préoccupé. Tant que sa barbe était en bon état, le reste lui importait peu.

-Un autre round ? Suggéra alors la Paladin.

-Avec plaisir. Répondit le Berserker en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Sur le bord du terrain, le Guerrier du Désert avait observé le duel de ses deux camarades, et il en était resté bouche bée. Certes, le jeune homme était un épéiste au-dessus du lot par ici, mais il voyait bien que les précédentes aventures de la compagnies avaient forgé les compétences des aventuriers qui la composaient. Il n'avait à présent plus aucun doute sur l'immense potentiel que cette équipe possédait et cela le rassurait vis-à-vis des quêtes à venir. Il entendit alors la voix du Djinn résonner dans son esprit :

_ -Tu as ton titre maintenant gamin, il ne faudra pas longtemps, avant qu__'__Elle ne sache que tu es arrivé dans le nord._

-C'est un fait Sable, répondit mentalement le Guerrier du Désert, et c'est ce que je souhaite après tout.

Une multitude de souvenirs passa dans l'esprit du Sabre des Dunes, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder : l'Amazone et les autres membres du groupe l'invitaient à prendre part à l'entrainement. Ne trouvant aucune excuse pour refuser, le Guerrier du Désert s'avança à son tour sur le terrain poussiéreux.


End file.
